Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Finale of my Vampire Academy Trilogy. Rose must prove her innocence in regards to the disappearance of Lissa and Jill and, with only Dimitri for back up, must find and rescue them from mysterious kidnappers who seem to have their own goals. Mysteries and surprises are all around as the new couple desperately tries to find answers, while hiding their own secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 1 of my Vampire Academy story, the final in my trilogy, wow, it's been a while, still hope it was worth the wait and you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

ROSE POV

I grit my teeth and tried to bite back my retort; my hands closing to fists on the armrests of the chair. I still couldn't believe it, after everything that had happened, just when I thought I had a chance of fixing things, I found myself in my current situation.

The heat in the room was testament to it being the start of summer, which of course was why I was dressed as I was. In my St. Vladimir's Academy school uniform.

The girl's summer version consisting of a red and black plaid pleated skirt which I wore at mid-thigh length; a black blouse; red blazer; red and black striped tie; black socks which I wore at knee length and black flats.

Back to the matter at hand, I found myself sitting, trying desperately to think; all the while facing the harsh faces and even harsher interrogations of two of the Guardians. After a potentially deadly situation showed that my recent lifestyle choices was putting my career as a Guardian at risk, the one I was supposed to protect, my best friend and Moroi Princess, Lissa, had broke off all ties with me, especially as she was now involved in a race to become the next Moroi Queen following the death of Queen Tatiana.

' _I thought I could fix things, I changed; I tried so hard to get better, to get back to where I was...But then, when I had hope, when I went to try and apologize and hopefully reconcile with Lissa...'_ I thought sadly. _'She was gone, Jill too...'_

Jill was a girl we had befriended who turned out to be Lissa's half-sister. Rose had gone to the room they now shared to find it trashed and both girls gone.

Which was what led to her current predicament; as despite only being there for mere moments, the guardians seemed convinced she was to blame for said incident; they had arrested her for kidnapping Lissa and Jill.

"I told you before." I insisted angrily. "I didn't do anything."

One of the Guardians interrogating me slammed his hand on the table. "Enough of the lies, we know it was you who took them!"

I shook my head. "What cause would I have to kidnap them, why would I…?"

"You were dismissed and a lost cause, everybody knows it. You just couldn't accept it and this is either your revenge, or some ploy to try and win back whatever position you thought you had." The other replied sharply.

I so wanted to slam their faces into the table right now, but that wouldn't be possible, since my wrists and ankles were securely strapped to my chair and it was bolted to the floor.

"This is ridiculous, how can that possibly be when I only just got to the room."

But once again my words were twisted. "You mean you only just returned; we..."

I finally snapped; seriously getting tired of this. "You don't even have any proof, you cannot hold me here like this and..."

But that statement was also interrupted as they presented something, locked up in a clear bag. My heart skipped a beat, it was a torn sweatshirt; one I recognized as mine. The one I damaged when I had a fight with Tasha Ozera and later went missing.

I looked from the sweatshirt to the two Guardians; both of them now looking so smug, making me hate them all over again.

"We know that is yours, Miss Hathaway."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, yes it's mine, but I lost that over a week ago and..."

Shaking his head the first replied. "A likely tale; especially as it was found at the crime scene, you wore it to commit the crime and left it behind..."

"Will you just listen to yourselves and realize how stupid you sound for once, I mean..." I burst out.

But then, just when I thought it was hopeless; since no matter what she said, it was clear the Guardians seemed intent on pinning this crime on me and having me imprisoned and who knows what else, it happened.

The door suddenly opened and, glaring darkly at the Guardians, Dimitri walked in. At once relief flooded me, and a rather pleasant feeling began to stir inside me. I quickly pushed it down, this wasn't the time for that.

"What is the meaning of this?" He snarled.

One of the Guardians stood up. "We are conducting an official investigation Guardian Belikov, you should not..."

"You mean you are trying to frame somebody for a crime they didn't commit without checking all the facts first." He remarked calmly. "I'm afraid you are mistaken, as it has been discovered the crime took place between mid-night and one in the morning, correct?"

The Guardian nodded and I prayed I wasn't blushing, since I recalled what I had been doing at that time, with Dimitri. But he couldn't say that, we'd both be in trouble, if not legally, socially.

But then he simply stated. "Then Rose had no opportunity to carry out the crime, for that time frame falls exactly in the middle of the training we were doing last night."

I bit my lip, so it wasn't a complete lie and gave me an alibi, I still couldn't believe this was all really happening though.

Determined to save face clearly, the Guardians turned to their 'evidence'.

"This was found at the crime scene, so I don't see how..."

Dimitri nodded. "Ah yes, the missing sweatshirt, that went missing over a week ago, mere days after Natasha Ozera attacked Rose in the hallways...I filed a full report about that incident and the sweatshirt going missing...Which you would have found if you bothered to look for it."

Taken aback and caught in their own actions it was clear to me, much to my relief, that they were giving up, to an extent.

"I suggest, we take this matter to Kirova, let her decide this." Dimitri said at last.

The Guardians grudgingly agreed and I was released from the chair only to be handcuffed, I shot a quick glance at Dimitri. He understood and said nothing, although the anger was still clear in his eyes. We then left the interrogation room, heading for Kirova's office.

Thankfully nobody saw us or I knew I'd never hear the end of it, no matter what I did, I'd have rumours flying around for the rest of my life. Once in Kirova's office, the entire matter was laid before her; I had to admit, while never fond of her, I desperately hoped we were on good terms now, if only for the fact that my very life was clearly at stake, especially as I was innocent.

There was a long pause, before Kirova finally seemed to make up her mind.

"For starters, I can safely say that the evidence is clear enough, gentlemen you arrested the wrong person." She remarked. "Release Miss Hathaway at once."

Shocked and clearly put out, they did so. I let out a small sigh of relief as the handcuffs were taken off. But stopped as Kirova turned to me.

"I've heard of your improvements, so, I think there is a way here...to kill two birds with one stone." She remarked. "Especially in light of _everything_ that was discovered at the crime scene. You, Miss Hathaway, will be taking charge of the investigation. Everything, all our findings and details, will be turned over to you. This is your Guardianship test and only Guardian Belikov can help you."

I was about to protest that this was no time for things like that, when I realized the underlying meaning in Kirova's words. She was trusting me, me and Dimitri, with finding and rescuing Lissa and Jill; she felt that we could succeed, have a better chance, than anyone else.

Kirova then continued. "Your task is simple, even if you cannot find or identify the culprit responsible for this, you must find and rescue Vasilisa Dragomir and Jillian Mastrano-Dragomir...Within the next four weeks."

The ominous tone when Kirova said that told me all I needed to know. That was how long until it would be too late to save them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 2 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
stardreamer2608: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Kimavinzant: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

DIMITRI POV

Dimitri sighed to himself as he began packing what he would need. He wasn't surprised he had been selected by Kirova to accompany Rose on this mission. She had seen how well they worked together in training, however their efficiency was down to more than just good partnership and understanding each other.

' _Although it is actually more than that...it's, partly due to our feelings for each other too. Not that we can ever admit that.'_ He reflected.

He shook his head, smiling lightly as he resumed his work. He knew that this was a serious task, after all; there were two lives in the balance, more he presumed as he knew, for Rose, failure would be unacceptable. He would do whatever he could to aid her, not only out of duty, but out of love too.

He finished his preparations and nodded slowly to himself. _'This is it then, we will go forth and do this together, the order has been given, it's just us now...Nobody else.'_

He decided to quickly check over all the clues that had been gathered so far and what was known about the incident. He examined the 'case file' on his desk, not much had been gleaned from it. But that did not stop him from going over the facts anyway, as well as any possible theories, to see if something else jumped out at him.

All they had been able to ascertain was that, whoever was behind this had been inside the Academy, there had been no intruder alert during the night and no breach to the wards.

' _Still, we can't account for everyone, so we don't know who is missing, who is behind this…?'_ Dimitri mused. _'Any of the other Royal families contending for the throne could benefit from Princess Dragomir_ disappearing _. But that's just too obvious.'_

It was fairly certain that none of the contenders for the throne or any of their minions were involved. Unfortunately, that created a wider suspect pool, rather than a smaller one. This wasn't about the Moroi throne, this was about something else.

Luckily there was only one route the kidnappers could have taken, especially in the time frame of the kidnapping taking place. So they knew where to go. The nearest city to St. Vladimir's; the kidnappers would have passed through there.

' _It's our best shot, even though it's a long one.'_ He conceded.

So, all prepared, he gathered everything and began making his way to the main entrance where he was due to meet Rose. Arriving there he noticed that Rose had apparently grown impatient of waiting inside for him, instead having moved to the Academy gates.

She wasn't alone either; he noticed as he spotted her, engaged in a rather heated discussion it seemed, with a very familiar person.

He approached just in time to hear the person complain.

"Rose, why, I should be going with you, Lissa is, she's in danger and I..." He burst out.

Rose shook her head. "I'm sorry Christian, but you can't."

Christian Ozera glowered. "Why not, I mean, I know Lissa and I aren't together anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't care and, and..."

"This has nothing to do with that." Rose replied. "I have to do this; with only the help I am given; besides, I'm the one who has the best chance at finding her...We can't take unnecessary risks."

"Unnecessary…!" Christian burst out.

Shaking his head, Dimitri stepped in. "Yes, you are too...worked up and personally involved in this."

They both turned to him as he spoke, Christian looked shocked, Rose merely nodded.

"If we let you come along, we'll miss something, you're too worked up, sometimes, in order to find someone quickly, you have to go slow."

Shaking his head Christian growled. "Go slow, so what, we just take our time while Lissa is hurt or worse and then..."

"No Christian, if we rush around, we'll miss something, then we can't possibly help her." Rose explained. "Dimitri and I are thinking clearly on this. We've received our instructions and we have to follow them, it's for the best."

Muttering to himself, Christian stalked back inside and Dimitri shook his head.

Rose sighed and turned to Dimitri.

"I...I wish we could bring him with us, or at least him, but..." She began.

Dimitri nodded. "I understand what you mean Rose, but what you said was true...Now, we have to begin, are you ready?"

She nodded and so they made sure they had everything, all packed into Dimitri's car. Rose had changed her clothes too into more casual attire, something that allowed her ease of movement which they would need, especially if it came to a fight. As they got in the car and began to drive off, Rose pondered something for a moment.

"So, anything new figured out?" Rose asked.

Dimitri shook his head. "I'm afraid not, except, one theory...Given that it happened within the Academy, without any intruders, no Dhampir did this, this was the work of a Moroi, one skilled enough to avoid drawing attention to themselves while in the Royals dorms."

"Which means either a Royal themselves, one of their servants, or on who is very sneaky..." Rose summed up.

Dimitri agreed; he also made a decision; whatever he felt at the moment, regarding his relationship with Rose, the mutual love they shared. It would have to be put on hold, for now at least, until they had finished their task and Princess Dragomir and her half-sister, Jillian were both safe and sound.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 3 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Kimavinzant: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

CHRISTIAN POV

I fumed as I sat in class; I still couldn't believe it. I was here, stuck in class, tugging irritably at the collar of my school shirt.

' _This is ridiculous; I...I, Lissa is in danger, and I cannot help her.'_ I thought furiously. _'This just isn't...They're sending only Rose and Dimitri Belikov to find her. Are they really being so trivial about it; treating it as a...a exam of sorts, as Rose's Guardian Graduation exam.'_

That was something that indeed irked me more than anything else. That and the fact that, perhaps due to that, I was being excluded from the rescue.

I sighed sadly as I considered this. _'It's...It's possible Rose has a point, in what she said, but still, why must they be so...narrow-minded about it. Just give me a chance, I know I can help.'_

I was certain; yes Rose had a point, I had been worked up and would likely have caused trouble. But only at first, given a chance to calm down, I knew I would and would be able to help. But I was never given the chance, all because it seemed the staff at the Academy were viewing this as little more than a test for Rose, while Lissa's life hung in the balance.

I couldn't help but believe that Rose's response to me when I tried to explain that sounded too much like an excuse.

' _Honestly, feeling they are the best chance...they are only two people, two people can't possibly be enough.'_ I continued my angry inner monologue. _'There must be something I can do, there has to be something to do. I can't just leave this after all. But, but nobody would honestly listen to me, all because I'm an Ozera.'_

I normally brushed aside the prejudices against my family; but now, right when I really needed people to listen to me, as I tried to plead his case, it was the greatest hindrance. Running a hand through my hair, I stood up as class ended and joined the throng of students, all of them were gossiping and it grated on my nerves. Their main topic for gossip after all was the 'disappearance' of Lissa and Jill.

I glowered harshly at that. _'Don't they have anything better to do that talk about it, like it's some, side show and not a matter of life or death?'_

It was then I spotted someone else who at least wasn't taking part in the gossip. A familiar face, Eddie Castille; instead, much like me, Eddie was tense and looked frustrated.

I pondered for a moment, surprised by this.

' _I never imagined he would-wait a minute.' I_ then remembered. _'Eddie was getting close to Jill, closer than friends, a relationship was forming...I wonder.'_

I couldn't help but feel for the young man, as I had a strong feeling he knew what Eddie was feeling. I knew after all, if what Eddie was feeling for Jill was anything like what I felt for Lissa, then at this exact moment, he was likely just as frustrated as I felt.

However I didn't approach Eddie, not yet anyway, I had no way of knowing the truth about what Eddie was thinking and feeling. Better not to make assumptions, and wait till I had facts. Unfortunately I knew that Eddie backing me up wouldn't make that much difference either sadly.

' _Honestly, I can just picture the two of us trying to convince people to listen, an Ozera and a disgraced 'controversial' Guardian Novice...Not exactly the sort of people others would listen to, or care about.'_

With a heavy sigh I continue onwards, still musing. Despite these obstacles, I knew we couldn't afford to give up, for Lissa's sake, and Jill's. However that did not mean I did not face any obstacles that could be seen to be insurmountable; there was one thing that did trouble me greatly after all.

Even as I was thinking about the issues Eddie and I possibly shared, My thoughts about my desire to save Lissa. But there was one stumbling block; namely if Lissa would even appreciate my help.

' _After all, we're, it's not like we're still together. That fight we had, now we're no longer...'_ I thought sadly.

Our fight had been hard and now I was left unsure; but even so, she wouldn't really worry about me saving her, regardless of their relationship status. But it was after that, so many things that could cause issues and leave them in an even more complicated matters.

In the end however, I made up his mind. _'It doesn't matter, none of it does. Regardless of how Lissa feels, I cannot deny I still love her and want to help her somehow. I need to help her, I just don't know how.'_

I knew that, no matter what, I wanted Lissa safe, I wanted her back safely.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 4 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Kimavinzant: Thanks, here you go.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

LISSA POV

Everything was dark, I wasn't sure quite what happened, or why I felt like this. Slowly however I began to experience feelings returning to me, I was aware of a grogginess and a strange sickly feeling in my mouth, my eyes remained heavy, even as I tried to open them. A strange sweet smell lingered in my nostrils. Slowly I allowed my eyes to open, but it hardly helped.

I was in a strangely bland room, devoid of furniture it seemed, the only things that stood out was a pair of pillars on either side of the door. I was seated on a chair in roughly the middle of the room. Well, seated was the wrong word, as I soon realized.

Trying to stand, to move, I found that I was in fact tied to the chair, several lengths of incredibly strong and rough white ropes secured my ankles to the legs of each chair, more was tied below my knees and around my thighs, preventing my legs from moving.

More ropes bound my wrists behind my back and to the back of the chair, with even more around my stomach to secure it to the back of the chair. I also had ropes above and below my breasts to secure my torso to the back of the chair even more firmly.

' _What is this, what is going on? How did I get here, where is here...what…?'_ I thought frantically.

But then I realized that things were worse than I thought; in various ways.

On a lighter level, I realized something that was embarrassing, but not life-threatening. What I realized was my outfit, nothing more than a pair of simple pink panties and a light red tank-top with a rose coloured logo on it.

On a much more serious level, I suddenly realized the severity of my situation, this was no prank I recalled what happened.

I had been in my room, getting dressed for the day, had only managed to pull on these clothes, before I heard Jill's talk becoming muffled, before I could turn around I was grabbed and a cloth of some sort, bearing the same smell that still lingered in my nostrils, was clamped over my mouth and nose.

Despite my struggles I had passed out, only now waking up.

' _God, what...I've been kidnapped, what, what about Jill?'_ I wondered. _'What happened to her, is she…?'_

I looked around frantically, trying to struggle free, but there was no give in the ropes.

In desperation I screamed. "HMMMMMMMLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!"

My eyes widened in horror as I realized I was gag. A metal bar had been bound to my mouth, straps attached to it fastened tightly behind my head, acting like a bit which prevented me from making any intelligible speech.

I stopped struggling, tensing up, afraid, wondering what was happening. I thought back desperately, hoping that I could figure out anything about who could be responsible for this.

' _Got to remember, got to remember...'_ I cast my mind back; but apart from what I already remembered, nothing else could be gleaned from my memories.

I shook my head, no good, this wasn't going to help. I remembered Jill and looked around in a panic, what had happened to her, was she safe. My heart sank when I saw this wasn't this case. I finally spotted Jill, she had been kidnapped too. Off to my left, in another chair, bound and gagged in the exact same way as I was. She too was awake and struggling fearfully.

"HMLP, HMLP! FHMMHNM, HMLP HF!" She was screaming in desperation.

I tried to get her attention. "Jnll!"

She turned her head to me, eyes wide with fear. I was relieved for her sake at least, that she wasn't attired the way I was. She at least had a pair of simple black pants and a red short sleeved T-shirt with a fanged smiley face logo on it, as well as simple white socks and white sneakers.

"Lnffh, nhh, nhh'rm...whht hrm wm...!?" She cried out, tears in her eyes.

I would have bit my lip, had I not been gagged. "N dhn't, Hm'm fhrrn, Hm…"

Jill shook her head in dismay, I bowed my head. We couldn't really communicate like this; also I had no idea what was going on, this was just increasing her fear, I could see that, my own fear was growing too.

Before either of us could try to communicate further the door opened and two figures entered. I looked up frantically, but I could not make out their features, they wore clothing that concealed them, yet it was clear to me that they were in fact the kidnappers.

They did not say anything at first, didn't even approach us. Glaring I tried to protest, despite my words being mangled by the gag.

"WHH HRM NHH, WHHT DH NHH WHNT!?"

One of them stepped up and cupped my face, forcing me to look up at them, their voice identifying themselves as a male.

"That will do Princess, I'd advise you to play along, or...we'll have to make an, example of the two of you." He remarked darkly. "Starting with...her."

My eyes widened when I saw the other captor holding a knife to Jill's throat. "NHHH!"

"WHHT, NH, PLMHFM!" Jill cried out in terror.

The figure holding the knife spoke, revealing themselves as female. "Think carefully...we'll be back, this is your only warning."

With that they both turned and left the room. Jill looked over at me, whimpering. I shook my head, I couldn't think of anything, we were stuck, worse, I couldn't see any way out of this. Except for one thing.

I realized our only hope. _'Rose, oh Rose, I'm sorry, for everything, just, please...'_

I could only pray that somehow, the bond between Rose and myself would work the way I wanted it to and lead her to be able to save them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 5 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Kimavinzant: Thanks, here you go :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
lovesmesomedanilalol: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here you go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

ROSE POV

I looked out the window of Dimitri's car as we drove into the city. As we had noted before, with the kidnapping happening within such a small time frame, and with the kidnappers having escaped from the Academy with Lissa and Jill, this was the first place they'd end up.

Our main trouble with that was, we didn't know where to go from here and surely, with so many people about, any trail or hint would be muddied at best. Still feeling worried I turned to Dimitri.

"We've still got to work through so many leads, are there any that are truly good?" I asked. "What about ones that we're fairly certain will lead nowhere?"

He sighed and shrugged. "I'm afraid it's hard to say Rose, at the moment, there is very little for us to go on at all. Also, with such a tight time limit, we really can't afford to fumble around in the dark."

I knew he was right, but that didn't make it any easier. If anything it only increased my tension and made me more edgy.

My thoughts raced and I tried to think straight. _'_ _Just hold on Lissa, we're coming...We need to save her, before it's too late. But if we can't find any proper leads to follow, or we follow the wrong one?'_

I continued to ponder, trying to think what we would need to help us. Help from the Academy wasn't an option, but that didn't mean outside help was restricted.

The trouble with that was of course, knowing who to trust; especially as, for them to have a successful chance of finding the kidnapped girls, they'd need somebody with admittedly 'shady' connections, able to find out information that could not be found by 'legitimate' means.

As if in answer to my thoughts, my phone beeped at that moment, indicating a text message, I quickly checked it, confused.

"Well?" Dimitri asked.

I bit my lip. "It's...It's my mother."

I was surprised that my mother would send me a message out of the blue like this, nevertheless I checked it and my eyes widened at what I read.

"Rose?"

I did not respond; I was still shocked by what I had just read, it couldn't be.

I finally snapped out of it when Dimitri spoke again. "Roza, what does Janine say?"

I started before clearing my throat. "She's, given us a lead...someone we both know by reputation, he's here in this city so we have a chance to catch him."

What I hadn't yet said was the part of the message that caused me such shock. I couldn't believe what had been revealed, that I had never been told this, ever.

' _In a way I understand why, but...to just spring it on me now like this?'_ I thought in utterly stupefied.

Dimitri shook his head, clearly waiting for me to finish.

Finally, after a lengthy pause, during which we stopped for a traffic light, he urged me on.

"Well, Rose, who is it?"

I swallowed and replied. "Ibrahim Mazur...Or as Mom just told me, my dad."

Dimitri's eyes widened and he froze at that, the light changed to green and he did not recover. Until that is, the car behind us honked it's horn. He quickly drove on, now taking the roads that would lead to where Ibrahim Mazur had set up a small office for his work in this city.

I bowed my head. "I know, I couldn't believe myself; why tell me now, I mean…?"

"I; you're sure, he's your..."

I took a deep breath as I answered. "Yeah, well, that's what mom says."

Knowing the man by reputation was one thing, especially as it would help us find his office. But to be told, out of the blue, that he was my father, I was still trying to take it in.

' _He knows, he has to know, about me...Is that why, is that why mom told me he's my father now?'_ I wondered. _'So I'm prepared when I see him, so he doesn't reveal it and cause an issue at a critical moment?'_

Something about the tone of mom's text message did at least one thing to ease me. It was clear she despised having to tell me in this manner. I was surprised, while our relationship had been improving, it still wasn't the best.

But I did feel touched that mom seemed to want to have told me who my father was in person, rather than through a simple text message.

* * *

We soon found our destination and entered, I kept sharing nervous glances with Dimitri, he reached out and took my hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Nodding I prepared myself as he knocked on the door. It was answered by a Dhampir, likely a Guardian and, when Dimitri explained who we were, we were let in without incident.

' _He's expecting us.'_ I noted.

Ibrahim Mazur, or Abe as he was known to those closest to him, sat behind a desk. He had a relaxed posture and was smiling languidly, although his eyes betrayed his own tension.

"Ah, Rose, it's good to see you...at last." He greeted me.

I nodded; not trusting myself to speak. Everything was awkward now, he clearly knew just who I was, had been expecting me. But as for what exactly he was expecting, I had no idea.

"So..." He said at last. "I understand the circumstances for this visit are a little...grim?"

Dimitri nodded. "That's right."

He gestured for us to sit down and we did so. I continued to keep my gaze fixed on him. It slowly dawned on me why he was uncomfortable, he had been expecting me to get angry, to yell, or lose my temper with him somehow. I won't deny I was angry, but I was still too mystified by all the revelations made to really think about being angry.

After the awkward silence seemed to grow too thick, Dimitri spoke again.

"We're here because we need help. Princess Dragomir and her half-sister have gone missing from the Academy." He explained. "All the evidence we have found points to them being kidnapped. We don't know where they are, who kidnapped them, or why?"

Abe nodded slowly. "And you seek my help, to find those answers...Through my connections, hmmm...Let's see."

Dimitri sighed. "We have some leads, but they're not much."

"Anything is better than nothing and you'd be surprised." Abe replied.

Listening to all this I wanted to talk, to get involved, but before I could I felt a wave of dizziness and then a familiar tug on my mind. I slipped away into a vision, through my mental bond with Lissa.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 6 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
stardreamer2608: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, we can only wait and see what happens :)  
Kimavinzant: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

LISSA POV

Grunting into my gag, I struggled desperately against my bonds, but it was no use, they just wouldn't give. I still couldn't believe this, we were helpless, I winced in pain as my struggles made the ropes cut into my bare legs, and my wrists. I was trying to process everything, while it was clear we had been kidnapped, it wasn't clear why.

' _What do they want from us, who are they anyway?'_ I wondered in fear.

I tried to figure out potential culprits, the problem was, there were just too many of them. I had far too many enemies for me to simply think and figure out who was behind this.

I struggled again. _'Dammit, this isn't...who could they be, there's just too many possibilities, why…?'_

My thoughts were cut off by a muffled moan; I turned my head towards Jill. She was whimpering into her gag, struggling weakly, but it was clear that the ropes were hurting her.

"Jnll..." I called out, trying to get her attention, despite us being gagged.

She turned to me, eyes wide and sparkling with tears.

She began pleading through her gag, in desperation. "Lnffh, Lnffh, plmhfm...tmll mm wm'rm ghnnh bm hghn, tmll mm..."

I wriggled against my ropes, a little uncomfortable; I exhaled softly.

"Jnll; Hm..."

It was useless however; we just couldn't communicate through our gags.

At that moment we were interrupted by the door opening and the two kidnappers entered the room; but they weren't alone. I heard Jill shriek into her gag, at the same time as I did. For behind the two kidnappers were, of all things, Strigoi.

' _What are they doing here...Are they, are they working with the kidnappers, but, but why?'_ I thought in horror.

As the Strigoi prowled along the outer edges of the room, the two kidnappers approached us. I shivered, feeling their eyes upon us was deeply unsettling, especially when I couldn't see their eyes, or anything of their faces.

"I hope you've had time to think carefully." The male kidnapper remarked. "After all, the choices you girls make will determine your future."

I watched him carefully, looking for something, anything that could show a hint of his identity, I also prayed that I could figure out something else important.

' _Where, where are we…? God, I need to figure thing out, Rose, our bond, she must be seeing this, if there's anything I can do to help her find us...'_ I thought frantically.

I was distracted at that moment however by the male kidnapper again.

"Oh yes, especially you Lissa." I froze at that, he knew my name. "Yes, you have such potential, potential to be unlocked, if you...join us."

I was shocked and outraged at this.

I was not going to stand for this; even if the most I could do is offer a muffled refusal.

"Nmvmr, fhgg nhh!" I screamed at him.

Shaking his head disapprovingly the man spoke again. "Such language princess; that will not do at all. I see, you are still being...resistant...well, that won't do at all. We'll have to teach you a lesson."

I tensed at that, wondering just what he meant.

"Whht?!" I cried out.

I got my answer when suddenly the female kidnapper lashed out, smacking me across the face. The stinging pain nearly blinded me as I suddenly felt more and more pain. It slowly dawned on me that my ropes were being tightened, so much that it hurt.

I tried to struggle but it only hurt more. "WHHT, NH, NH, HW, FTHP!"

But they ignored me as they continued and I knew this was just the start, it turned out there was also Moroi amongst the group of kidnappers as I began to feel pain I could only associate with being attacked by an Air magic user. I was being tortured, but I refused to give them the satisfaction of breaking me.

I continued to try and resist; although the pain was overwhelming, but then I heard fresh screams, screams that could only come from Jill. She was shrieking in terror and, though the haze of pain, I could see her, also being tortured while also being closely stalked by the Strigoi.

I couldn't let it stand, I cried out in terror. "NH, JNLL, DHN'T THHGH HMR!"

That only brought laughter from the kidnappers, while our pain continued. My thoughts raced desperately.

' _Please, please, stop this...oh, Rose, help us!'_ I thought fearfully.

My only hopes now lay with Rose seeing this and gleaning something from it that could help her find us. Rose finding us was our only chance now, I truly believed that to be the case.

"There is a way to stop this, princess." The male kidnapper explained. "Simply agree to our terms."

I did not respond to that and the pain continued until, unable to take any more, I passed out, sinking into the blessed darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 7 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Kimavinzant: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

DIMITRI POV

I bit my lip, worried about Rose as I observed her carefully. I had noticed her blacking out as we talked with Ibrahim Mazur, and quickly realized she was slipping into the mind of Princess Dragomir. I had caught her and quickly explained what was happening, explaining the bond between Rose and Princess Dragomir to Ibrahim as we made sure Rose was safe.

Moving her to a small bedroom within the building and laying her down to ensure she was more comfortable, we could only wait. Just then, Rose gasped as her eyes opened wide.

"Rose..."  
She blinked a few times and finally seemed to see me. "Dimitri, I...We, God I..."

I gently reached out and took her hand, squeezing it. "It's alright, just, deep breathes, calm down and tell me what happened?"

Rose shuddered but then nodded, although she calmed down, she remained tense.

"I...I saw Lissa, she and Jill are together, they're being held in a room somewhere." She explained. "I couldn't see much, the room was bland, no clues."

I sighed, this wasn't going well, but we knew one good thing at least, both kidnapped girls were still alive.

"What about...the kidnappers?" I asked uncertainly.

She shook her head, looking dismayed. "Nothing definite, they're hiding their faces and have Moroi helping them and...and, Strigoi."

Just hearing it chilled me to the bone, this certainly made things even more dangerous than ever.

Once Rose recovered we headed back through to where Ibrahim was waiting. He looked up and smiled as he spotted us.

"Ah good, welcome back Rose, so..."

She shook her head. "We don't have time...dad, we need to hurry."

She quickly summarized what she had seen and immediately he nodded.

"I see; well, I've been looking over everything, here is a list that could help you, the most likely locations, given how far the kidnappers would have got in this space of time." He told them. "Given what you've just told me Rose, we can already cross off some of those places."

He did so before handing us the note, as well as several other notes.

Rose bit her lip, clearly uncertain on what to say or do. "I...We, what do we…?"

Ibrahim shook his head. "Let's not worry too much about it just now Rose; I know what you're worried about. You need to find Princess Dragomir. Let's worry about this first, then we can figure out what we're going to do."

It was clear he too felt awkward and I suddenly felt like an intruder.

Despite knowing I had to ask, it still felt wrong when I spoke. "What will we do when, when we need to contact you again, we..."

"I'll be going to the Academy, I'll try and help from there, who knows, we might be able to uncover an important clue if we pool our resources." He replied."

I nodded, satisfied.

Shortly afterwards, as we were getting ready to leave, I spotted Rose talking to Ibrahim.

"I...I wish we had more time, this is, this isn't how I wanted to..." She stammered.

Ibrahim nodded and sighed. "I know Rose, I know, but it was for your own safety."

Rose looked irritated at that, but said nothing else about it.

She merely shrugged and then said. "Well, say hi to mom."

Those words had an effect on him, Ibrahim's eyes clouded over and he bowed his head.

"How...How is your mother?" He asked at last.

Rose shook her head. "You'll be able to ask her yourself when you go there."

Then she softened and nodded and they both relaxed. I sighed and turned away, leaving them to talk for a while. Later however, they both joined me again and soon everything was set up, with us getting ready to leave in our car.

"Take care and, I wish you all the luck in the world." Ibrahim said softly.

I nodded until finally we were ready to leave. We waited first, watching as Ibrahim drove away, then finally I began to drive, heading to the first location he had given us.

"Rose...are you alright?" I asked, noticing she was quiet. "You're worried about Lissa; I can understand, but we _will_ find her, I know it."

Rose nodded. "Yes, I...I know, you're right, but...I just can't...I am worried about that but; I'm still trying to deal with this. My dad, that was my dad...All those years and, and...I've just now met him. I don't even know what to do."

I nodded slowly but sadly, I didn't know what to say, how to respond. Rose was clearly struggling with this and I couldn't help her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 8 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **stardreamer2608: Yeah, pretty much, but the tension of what she's discovered is still festering inside her. Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Angel: Thanks, here you go :)  
Kimavinzant: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

CHRISTIAN POV

I walked down one of the Academy's corridors, lost in thought. My mind was racing as I considered the multitude of fears and issues that it assaulted me with. My mind continued to torture me with fears over Lissa, fretting over her fate, what was happening to her.

' _God, what if she's...they're hurting her right now, torturing her…?'_ I thought worriedly. _'What could be happening to her; when, when did she last feed?'_

All these thoughts and even more worries raced again and again through my mind. With a tried groan I rubbed my eyes and shook my head.

This was going to destroy me if I let it. _'I have to calm down; since I can't do anything, I have to rely on Rose. She was right about one thing, if anyone can find Lissa, it's her.'_

Taking a deep breath and trying to calm down; I kept telling myself that and the best I could do, what with not being able to do anything due to the 'rules' put in place, was simply to wait. I wasn't happy about that, but I couldn't see anything else to do about it, especially as I wouldn't even know where do begin searching.

Wondering if I could find any details that might change things, I made my way towards the main hall of the Academy, from there planning to do some snooping in the administration wing.

However it was in the main hall that I got my first clue; for when I entered the main hall, I was just in time to see a strange Moroi man entering the Academy.

' _Who, who is this...what is he doing here?'_ I couldn't help but wonder.

I tried to shake my head and focus on my original intention, until I saw the man heading to the same area I was planning to head for anyway. Shaking my head and realizing that I was going to get my answers anyway I subtly began to follow him.

Slipping into the administration wing, I began to sneak after the man, looking around to make sure nobody could see me. I stopped and hid when the man stopped, I was worried he was about to turn around. Peeking out from my hiding place I noticed that he had indeed stopped, but not to turn around, he had stopped to talk to someone.

I realized I knew the person. _'Isn't that...Rose's mom?'_

It was indeed Janine Hathaway; now I was even more curious.

"Abe, what are you doing here?" She asked, clearly shocked.

The man, identified as Abe, replied urgently. "I came to help, Rose came to see me and I did what I could for them. But I still want to help and I could be of more use here."  
I was surprised, how did Rose know this man, how did Janine, what made Rose go to this man, I didn't have an answer.

Luckily I soon got it, but the shocks just kept coming.

"I'm surprised that Rose even came to me, I thought she never knew I..." The man known as Abe remarked.

Janine nodded and quickly explained. "I sent her to you, told her everything I could...She needed to know."

Abe sighed but nodded. "I agree, still, quite a way to meet our daughter after all these years."

I almost gave myself away at that; this man was Rose's father, this day was just full of surprises. I soon heard about what happened during Rose's meeting with this man, in it they mentioned some kind of bond between Rose and Lissa.

I recalled her telling me about it once and listened as they explained what Rose had seen, what Lissa was in fact going through. Hearing the truth was, in a way, worse than my imagination.

What I was hearing was real after all; I decided I had heard enough, I was too worried now and, once I was sure I was alone, that Abe and Janine had left, I made my escape from the administration wing.

Once back out I silently made my way to the cafeteria, where the others would be having their lunch by now. I remained silent, still in shock by everything that had been revealed and worried for Lissa. As I walked through the cafeteria, I kept my eyes open for anyone familiar; it didn't take long as I spotted two people, Mia Rinaldi and Aaron Drozdov. While normally I would have spoken to them, especially given our recent friendships; I instead looked around, until I saw the person I was looking for, Eddie. I spotted him sitting alone, clearly down and worried about Jill.

"Eddie." I said softly.

He looked up and smiled lightly. "Ah, Christian, I..."

I nodded. "Mind if I sit down, I mean, I know you're..."

"No, no, it's cool, go ahead...At least you understand what I'm feeling." He replied.

I sat down and we got to talking, both finding it easier to calm down and ease our fears by simply talking, sharing our hopes and wishes regarding this matter, both praying for Rose's success.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 9 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Kimavinzant: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

ROSE POV

I bit my lip, my hands balled into fists in my lap as Dimitri drove onwards; we were heading to the first destination we had been given by Abe, by my father.

' _My father...'_ The words rolled around in my head and I felt almost as if I was suffocating.

I couldn't understand it exactly, at least, not at first. Everything was going too fast; I was trying to process it all; the fact that I had finally met my father, who my father actually was, the fact he had a home so close to the Academy. All those thoughts kept bubbling up to the surface. But I had to keep forcing them down.

After all, I was one a mission. _'A very important mission, I have to, we have to save Lissa and Jill; that needs to be our focus, but...but I can't stop, thinking about this...'_

I did my best to suppress a growl of frustration as my emotions continued to bubble inside me. I had to stay focused on what truly mattered, especially with Lissa's life, Jill's life, hanging in the balance.

But the more I held this in, the more I felt like I was going to explode, but what could I do, it wasn't like I could just talk about this, was it. I mean, without sounding utterly ridiculous.

Dimitri must have noticed my inner turmoil however, for he spoke up at that moment.

"Roza, you seem troubled...Is everything alright?" He asked.

I swallowed and tried to keep my tone neutral. "Yeah, yeah sure...I'm fine, I'll be better once we get Lissa and Jill back."

I heard Dimitri sigh, but before I could say anything about it, he replied.

"Well, Ibrahim has helped up, we know places to search now and places to avoid. He's also calling up old contacts all over the search zone. Any one of these people could have seen something, at least one of them _must_ have. No matter how hard they try, it's impossible for anyone to be completely invisible."

I nodded sullenly. "I know, just like I know that this is our only chance, all we have, but I just can't help it."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Help what?"

"Being frustrated about all this, we've already been to three locations, found nothing, we're running out of time we're already reaching the halfway mark of our deadline, I've yet to figure out anything useful from any visions Lissa sends me...I just feel we're going in circles."

Dimitri did not reply for some time after that and I suppressed another growl; waiting for him to say something.

A short while later, I was surprised when Dimitri suddenly pulled the car over and turned to me.

"Rose, that's not what's really bothering you, I can see that, now please, talk to me, tell me what's going on, what's really got you upset?" He said quickly.

I bit my lip and shook my head. "It doesn't matter, it's personal and, it's just stupid and..."

He reached out and took one of my hands. "Stupid or not; it's eating you up, you need to let it out. Now please...talk to me."

I let out a shuddering breath, this wasn't the time, I wasn't going to, but then I couldn't hold on any more. The dam simply burst.

The words were spat out. "I just can't believe that, I find out like _this_!"

Dimitri seemed startled, but said nothing.

Taking that as a cue I continued. "I mean, after all these years, I find out who my father is, that. That he was right there, so close...maybe not all the time, but, certainly at least some points over the years! But never once did he bother to make contact with me, I was left all alone!"

I was aware I was hyperventilating now and tried to calm myself, but no such luck, my anger was too strong, I was beginning to realize that I actually felt betrayed. That was the source of my frustration.

It wasn't stopping either as I continued.

"I mean, while I didn't like it, I understood _why_ mom was never around. Oh sure, dad's work is dangerous, I'm a Dhampir, I'm protecting a Princess to a Moroi Royal Family, my whole life is danger! I burst out. "Maybe when I was younger I did need protecting, but what about the last few years...I mean, did I not deserve to know then, did they even care!?"

It sounded spiteful and childish even to my ears, but my emotions just burst out and I couldn't help it.

But I wasn't done and I began ranting again. "I mean, is it too difficult to come and visit, if only to say hello; to let me know who he was...Especially after all the rumours I heard about him."

I was fighting for breath now and tried desperately to calm down, to get my breathing and emotions under control. Dimitri hadn't said a word in all this, simply letting me vent my anger, he squeezed my hand reassuringly, his gaze was sympathetic.

I wasn't sure how long it was, but I did finally calm down, feeling lighter now that I had finally got all that off my chest. I couldn't believe I had actually said all that though, fell all of it.

I thought, after what I went through with Mom the past several months, I would be over any abandonment issues. Clearly that wasn't the case.

Seeing that I was calm once again Dimitri let go of my hand and gently guided me to face him.

"Rose, I know things aren't easy here. I don't blame you for your anger...I know what's it's like, my relationship with my own father...could be better." He replied.

I was a little surprised at how, lightly, he was putting things judging by his tone, but still I listened.

He continued. "But, you still have a chance, don't waste this, you have a chance to fix things. I know it's hard, that you're angry, but who knows, if you take this chance, maybe something good will come out of it."

"Maybe." I replied at last with a heavy sigh.

I knew Dimitri was right. However, before we could say anything else I felt a sharp tug on my mind and blacked out as I experienced another vision.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 10 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Kimavinzant: Thanks :)  
stardreamer2608: Thanks, glad you've enjoyed them, here you go :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

LISSA POV

I let out a soft moan, muffled by the gag.

' _Please, just let it stop, let it all stop...'_ I thought desperately; trying to find some way out still.

Our torment had been almost constant, Jill and I were both tortured, with magic and less than magical means, physically, psychologically, any way they could think of. They were trying to wear us down, to drain us, and it was showing.

Apart from being exhausted, their physical torture had left marks and not all were wounds. We were filthy now, covered in dirt, sweat and grime, the logo on my tank-top had almost completely faded and the shirt was torn.

Jill's trousers, socks and sneakers were stained with dirt and grime and had several tears. Her T-shirt was badly ripped and the logo worn down. She was also covered in sweat and grime and was screaming as she was tortured by an air element user, the same one who had been torturing me, mere moments before.

"Plmhfm fthp, lmhvm hmr hlhnm!" I cried out in dismay.

There was laughter but otherwise I was ignored, mostly. The two main kidnappers glanced at me, before continuing, the Strigoi meanwhile prowled around the room, all clearly with their own motives, I wasn't sure what was holding them back. They were the ones laughing and one came disturbingly close.

They continued to torture Jill and suddenly she screamed, louder than before and I saw why, the main female kidnapper was a fire user, she had just burned her.

I cried out at that. "Nh, fthp Hmt, dhn't hhrt hmr, plmhfm!"

More laughter from the Strigoi, the two main kidnappers turned to me, as did their Moroi helpers. I tensed, listening to Jill gasping for breath, her torment stopped, at least momentarily.

"What was that Princess?" The male kidnapper queried, calm as ever.

I shuddered but then steeled myself, even though they weren't removing my gag, I spoke, trying to make sure they understood me.

"Jhft...lmhvm hmr, thgm, thgm mm Hmnftmhd!"

Apparently they did, they all did for Jill let out a muffled shriek and there were some whispers from the others. The Strigoi who got uncomfortably close last time closed right in. I could feel his hands on my shoulders, his disgusting breathe in my ear.

"Oh, I'd gladly, dear girl..."

But the male kidnapper shook his head. "No."

Glaring the Strigoi backed off and he continued to speak.

"You do not understand, Princess, what good will it do if we focus on just you...It is both we want." He paused before adding. "Now, continue please."

"NNNHHH!" Jill and I both yelled at the same time.

But then Jill dissolved into screams as her torture resumed.

Utterly dismayed I looked around desperately, trying to find some clue. I was sure, more than ever, that Rose could see what was going on through our bond. My emotions were beyond extreme now, there was no way she could not, surely.

I needed to ensure she could see something useful and do something, any clue as to where we were being held. But Jill's screams were too distracting. I couldn't focus.

"PLMHFM, NH, FTHP, FTHP!" She screamed, agony and desperation lacing her voice. "N BMG NHH, FTHP, PLMHFM, NH MHRM, PLMHFM!"

I tried desperately to stop them myself, practically pleading. "Fthp Hmt, nhh'rm hhrtnng hmr!"

To no avail, although fresh panic struck me as I saw one of the Strigoi move closer.

"Lmhvm hmr hlhnm!"

But my words were ignored as I saw what looked like a quick exchange of instructions, but couldn't hear what was being said. I soon found out however when suddenly I heard the ripping noise and Jill scream.

"NNNHHH!"

But it was no use, her T-shirt was torn to shreds, now her blue lace edged bra was exposed, the only thing covering her from the waist up now. I could only watch in horror as the fire user pressed their hand against Jill's chest and Jill screamed as she was practically branded. Her screams only died when she passed out from the pain, slumping in her chair, head lolling to the side. Only the rise and fall of her chest indicated she was still alive, still breathing.

My relief at her being alive only lasted mere moments, before fear flooded me again. They turned to me and I knew I was next, more torture.

"Plmhfm..."

Just then I heard it, bells, church bells. I listened to them carefully, trying to register them, it could be a clue, something could guide Rose.

"Still defiant I see Princess." The male kidnapper stated.

I started as I realized he had been talking to me, I glared, making it clear that the gag was the only thing stopping me from spitting in his face. I knew my words would be mangled but I didn't care.

I replied with as much venom as possible. "Fhgg nhh."

Suddenly my hair was seized and my head was pulled right back, I could see another Strigoi standing over me.

He shook his head and spoke darkly. "Such language Princess, unbecoming of you..."

I screamed into my gag in frustration, before screaming in pain as the torture resumed.

' _I have to keep resisting, stay strong, stay strong, don't give up, don't let them...win...'_ I told myself.

The pain reached a crescendo and then the male kidnapper spoke again.

"We are patient, dear Princess, so I ask again, join us."

It still worried me, the fact that his voice was so familiar, I recognized it, I knew I did, but where from.

Still I wasn't going to join them, not a chance. "Nmvmr!"

Silence followed my defiance and my heart sped up as I waited, waited for their response.

Finally the male kidnapper shook his head.

"So be it, if you wish to prolong your agony, that is what will happen." He stated.

He then nodded and the torture resumed, I screamed again and then suddenly felt the Strigoi seize my tank-top.

Realizing I cried out. "Whht, nh, NH!"

But it was useless, he ripped it completely off, I was now completely naked except for my panties, my breasts exposed to the laughter and stares of those in the room.

I screamed again as I felt the hand of the female kidnapper against my chest, branding me as she had Jill. The pain grew too intense and I once again passed out.

* * *

End of chapter, poor Lissa and Jill, their torment continues. Read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 11 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Kimavinzant: Thanks; yeah, tell me about it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

ROSE POV

I let out a slow careful breath, nursing my frustration as I sat. I was seated on a tree stump in the woods outside a nearby town. My frustrations were growing and I couldn't help but feel angry. Thanks to the vision I had seen with Lissa, we had been able to narrow down our search even further.

We now only had five locations to search, only those five locations had churches with functioning bells. But other than that, I still couldn't make sense of things.

' _If I could just figure out exactly what I was seeing through Lissa's eyes...Find some clue, anything...'_ I thought irritably. _'Urgh, c'mon, there must be something, some clue that can tell me where she's being held exactly...'_

But nothing worked I couldn't figure anything out that would allow me to determine where Jill and Lissa are being held.

I felt myself getting worked up again. _'Why, why can't I...Urgh, everything that's happening, it's all just too fast...'_

I was worried about Lissa and Jill; especially considering their treatment, the torture, their now humiliating situation, it was all adding up to cause them more and more problems. But so far I couldn't figure out anything that would help, I was stuck and they were suffering, with me unable to help them. That feeling of helplessness made me even more frustrated.

Something triggered them, some sixth sense which warned me, a sense of danger, I quickly drew my stake and was about to stand when it happened. I choked and gagged from the force of the blow I suddenly took the back of the neck.

I fell to the ground, dropping my stake, but I quickly recovered and rolled out of the way, relieved that I hadn't suffered any serious injury. I quickly recovered myself into a kneeling position, I had to get my stake back, it lay nestled amongst a bundle of leaves, almost invisible. I had to be careful not to lose sight of it.

"Well, well, what have we here?" The assailant drawled.

I narrowed my eyes, that voice was definitely familiar; disturbing enough, without what I had just realized. My assailant was a Strigoi, grinning as he stalked closer; standing over where my stake was, so that wasn't going to help. I needed to get him out of the way.

Moving slightly, as if to keep him in sight, I stealthily scooped up a handful of dirt.

"I came here, hunting all for food, only to find quite a prize." He stated. "Of all people to find; my dear favourite girl...Rose Hathaway."

That startled me, he knew my name, but how. I soon got my answer however as he moved again, still blocking me from getting my stake.

He had stepped close enough for me to recognize now and my eyes widened in horror.

"You...You!" I hissed. "Jesse..."

He laughed, I couldn't believe it, I had almost forgotten about him, ever since he had turned Strigoi during the invasion of the Academy last year, where Mason had been killed. He had been one of the attackers who had escaped, later rescuing his 'mentor', the traitor, Viktor Dashkov.

Still laughing, Jesse gloated. "Yes, me...Oh Rose, this must be fate, us meeting like this."

"Fate?" I spat.

Jesse nodded. "Yes, don't you see, here I am, showing you the glory that awaits us all and we all know that you..."

I flared up at that, knowing right away what he was thinking. "You removed any chance of me liking you after what you did, now you're just a monster, one that's going to die!"

He sighed at that.

"Oh Rose, I had such hopes, you could have joined me, I could've given you so much, we would've been..." He remarked with fake sadness.

I shook my head in disgust. "Fuck you."

With that I threw the dirt in his face, he cried out, covering his eyes and I took advantage, tackling him with my shoulder to knock him back before seizing my stake and recovering. I stood and readied myself, for Jesse had recovered by this point and I knew I was in for a fight.

Jesse lunged at once, I had no time to try and counteract, I could only defend myself from being bitten. As a result I fell back, tackled to the ground by Jesse. He attempted to bite me, but I held him back; frustrating him. I grunted in pain as he punched my stomach twice and drove his knee into me. With a yell I threw him off me and rolled into a standing position, stake at the ready.

"Just accept my gift already!" He snarled.

I glowered and attempted to attack myself; Jesse shook his head and attacked me, knocking me back into a tree which he then pinned me against. He had pressed himself up against me, pinning my arm, preventing me from using the stake.

"I gave you the ultimate chance Rose, but you squandered it." He remarked. "Oh well, time to end this...such a shame, they won't recognize you once I'm done."  
With that he raised a hand and I tensed, waiting for the blow.

It never came and Jesse's expression changed, shock and anger clouding his features. It was then I realized what had happened, that Jesse had forgotten, being a Strigoi, cut him off from his magic. He had been trying to burn me. I wasn't going to squander this opportunity.

His arrogance, what he thought was his greatest strength, was now a weak spot and I was about to exploit it. He yelled and attempted to burn me again.

"Fuck, this, you, what did you…!?"

I rolled my eyes. "I did nothing, dumbass, you did this. You became a Strigoi, therefore, you can't use magic anymore, did you forget?"

Shock flickered across his features, mere moments before I acted. He cried out in agony as I kneed him, right where it hurts, and he staggered back. I quickly leapt forwards, grabbed him and, without hesitating, I plunged the stake into his heart, killing him with a horrible cry, just as I heard footsteps.

I yanked the stake out and spun around, to see Dimitri standing there, eyes wide with surprise as he beheld the scene before him.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 12 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **stardreamer2608: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, he's dead, glad you liked that bit :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Kimavinzant: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

DIMITRI POV

I stared at the sight before me, Rose was breathless, dishevelled, had a few small cuts, but was alive. Behind her, the body of her attacker lay in a heap on the ground, Rose had her stake in hand. I cautiously approached and Rose relaxed her stance, straightening up; still fighting for breath.

"Roza, what...are you okay?" I gasped.

She managed a small smile. "I'm fine, Comrade...Just had a little...disagreement with a Strigoi...But it's taken care of."

I almost laughed at how casual she was being about it; but it was clear she was still trying to recover, to pull herself together from the fight. I could tell it had been intense. Straightening up fully and tucking her stake away, Rose walked carefully over to meet me halfway.

She had finally caught her breath and apart from the cuts, seemed to have completely recovered, I couldn't deny I was impressed by her composure.

"So, what exactly happened?" I queried.

Rose paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts, and then spoke. "I was just, sitting here, trying to calm down. He tired to ambush me from behind...We fought and I managed to beat. It was easy once I saw how, arrogant prick got too hot-headed and now he's dead, and no longer a wanted fugitive."

"Wanted fugitive?" I asked, confused, while also surprised at how she had handled things.

She nodded. "Take a good look, it's Jesse."

Looking over the body I realized that was indeed true, the Moroi turned Strigoi Jesse Zeklos was finally dead.

Smiling lightly I nodded to Rose.

"Good, one less fugitive to worry about. We'll have to inform the Academy." I stated at last.

She also nodded. "Yeah, well, let's get going, what's our next move?"

That reminded me of why I came searching for her in the first place.

"I'm glad you asked, I may have a, new lead...C'mon, I'll show." I told her.

Rose gasped in surprise but agreed and, after burning Jesse's body, followed me as I led the way back to our hotel. As we walked I noticed Rose shudder.

"Rose, are you…?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, just...still creeped out by Jesse, he...urgh..."

I bit my lip, Rose noticed my reaction and nodded, confirming I had guessed correctly about what he had desired, no doubt why he had tried to convince her to turn as she later explained. Or why he was seeking to bite her, to weaken her resolve.

' _It was only his arrogance and forgetting he could no longer cast magic that saved her.'_ I noted. _'He did have the upper hand, but Rose, she's learned a lot. She turned a disadvantage into a weapon to use against her enemy.'_

It was a tactic that was used rarely, due to its risks, but for Rose it worked and for that I was grateful.

We soon reached the hotel and entered, after retrieving the key from the owner, who barely even glanced at me, we made our way upstairs. I was fighting to stay in control; for while he barely glanced at me, the owner had been shamelessly eyeing Rose and not a good way. Shaking her head Rose said softly.

"Relax will you, he's not the threat here, he's nothing compared to other things we have to face."

I sighed but nodded. "Alright, sorry."

We both smiled at each other gently as we entered our room. For varying reasons, Rose and I, whenever we took to a hotel, we only got one room.

Although, mostly due to the stares of the owners of these hotels, we decided not to make our relationship status obvious, opting for rooms with two beds. We were too focused on our mission to worry much about that anyway.

Once in the room I closed and locked the door and led Rose over to the desk where I retrieved all the documents and notes we were using to plan our moves and guide our search.

Using all these and a map to illustrate my words, I began to explain.

"The kidnappers were smarter than we gave them credit for." I began to point out the various details. "They're not hiding in the wilderness, or within cities, but are in fact, close to suburban areas."

Rose let out a low breath. "That explains a lot, then, the sounds I heard through Lissa's mind...the few things I could see?"

I nodded. "All helped narrow it down, along with some more calls from your father and the Academy...I finally have some good news Rose."

She tilted her head, questioningly. I smirked and, taking a pen, began crossing off names and circling those that remained.

"We've narrowed it down now, to two areas, just two areas to search for any clue, they're in one of those areas. I'm sure of it." I told her.

Rose grinned at that. "That's perfect, so putting everything together, we now know, it's here...We're so close, we can do this Dimitri."

I agreed. "Yes and soon, we're running out of time."

Rose knew I was right, it would take us at least a day each to reach each area and another day of searching, that is, if things went well and we had only eight days left.

Time was not on our side, we didn't stay the night, we simply checked out of the hotel and took to the rode immediately, heading to the first of the two remaining locations, our last hopes as everything threatened to still come down around us.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 13 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Kimavinzant: Thanks, here you go, enjoy :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

ROSE POV

As we rode to our first destination, I remained deep in thought, I couldn't deny I was nervous. I was edgy and more than I ever kept feeling that, while we had finally narrowed things down this far, we were still missing something.

' _But, what is it, what could it be?'_ I thought worriedly. _'We're so close, I'm sure, we can find Lissa and Jill, we're just, a step behind now. True we don't know the identity of the kidnappers, but that's...'_

It was then, suddenly, a few things fell into place and I realized. We didn't know who the kidnappers were, we had been told that, so long as we found Lissa and Jill, that would be enough to be considered a success by the Academy. But for me, it wasn't enough; I was sure that there was in fact a very good reason for this kidnapping.

I continued to ponder. _'We're running out of time, but still...I wish I knew who I was up against, there's more to this than simple kidnapping and trying to frame me for it.'_

Sadly I knew however, that unless we found out just who the kidnappers were, we wouldn't even be able to begin to guess the motive behind the kidnapping. This was such a desperate time, I still couldn't believe that, at the start of all this, Kirova stated this was my Guardian test and would lead to me regaining not only my status as a Guardian, but becoming a full-fledged one straight away.

I was almost angry at how they felt the need to dangle that in front of me, as well as the strict time limit. I literally didn't give a fuck about regaining my Guardian title, or the time limit of any of the Academy's bureaucratic bullshit right now. All that mattered to me was saving Lissa and Jill, that was all. Seeing my worked up state, Dimitri spoke.

"Rose, remember we've had this discussion before, if something's bothering you, just share it with me." He said gently.

I sighed and shook my head. "I...I'm just nervous about all this."

"Got good reason to be, I am too."

"Yeah." I replied but then added. "But I'm also, frustrated and angry. Lissa and Jill, their lives hang in the balance and the best the Academy can do is send us after them, trying to bait me with time limits and regaining my Guardian status. As if my friendship with Lissa counts for nothing, as if, as if..."

I trailed off, noticing Dimitri's look; I had been about to ask for an explanation but he beat me to the punch anyway.

"It was rather clever of Kirova, wasn't it? Saving face and appearing to hold the Academy's best interests at heart, while sending you, the one most likely to succeed, to carry out the rescue, to show her trust in you?" He remarked rhetorically.

I almost wanted to groan at that; typical, just typical.

I was sincerely glad when we finally got to the hotel in the first of the two remaining towns. Once parked I looked around, it was late at night, I wasn't sure what to expect here, all of it added up to make me even more nervous.

We entered the hotel and checked in and soon made our way up to our room. Once there we set everything up and Dimitri turned to me.

"We'll start our search tomorrow. We don't know if they're here, but if they are, everything we've been hearing leads us to believe that they have an army of Strigoi. So the last thing we want to do is be searching through the night." Dimitri stated. "We can't take unnecessary risks and the more low-key we keep this, the better."

I nodded in agreement. "Got it, alright, we better, get ready for bed then, gonna be an early start tomorrow."

He confirmed my thoughts and I headed through to the bathroom to get changed for bed. It didn't take me long to undress and soon I was pulling in the black panties and plain black tank-top I usually wore to bed in the warmer months.

Exiting the bathroom I found Dimitri also already changed, clad in just grey sweatpants, examining some of the various documents and maps we had. I carefully approached him and he gestured.

"We'll have to start our search somewhere, the industrial appearance of the room you saw gives us a head start." He explained. "We'll look for any abandoned factories in the area, they'll be our starting point."

I smiled lightly. "Good thinking, comrade...anything else?"

He shrugged. "Nothing that can't wait till morning."

I was silently relieved for I felt completely exhausted now.

That night however, I strangely couldn't sleep. I lay in bed, feeling totally wiped, but sleep wouldn't come. Whenever I closed my eyes, nothing happened, my mind raced, too many possibilities going through my head, I couldn't relax.

With a sigh I turned over in the bed and was surprised to see Dimitri, sitting up in bed, a sympathetic expression on his face.

"You too, can't sleep?"

I nodded and he sighed. "Me neither, it's...there's just too much going on now."

Biting my lip, I wondered, if I should dare ask, I could see he was wondering it too. But neither of us could bring ourselves to ask. In the end however, our silence spoke volumes and Dimitri actually got out of his bed and joined me in mine.

Before long we lay together, his arms around me as I slid mine around his waist and rested my head on his chest.

"We're both struggling with this Rose, but I'm sure together, together we can succeed." He told me, before smiling and admitting. "I'm glad you're here, that we're both here, together, despite the circumstances."

"Me too." I replied honestly.

Reassured and hopeful we soon managed to drift off to sleep together, secure in each other's arms, ready for whatever we faced the following morning.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 14 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Kimavinzant: Thanks, here you go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

ROSE POV

I bit my lip, worried as I walked through the town.

' _This isn't going well...'_ I fretted. _'My visions helped, we are indeed getting closer, but...we're still seeing no sign if this is the right place and what if we don't see anything in the last town, what then?'_

I couldn't shake the nagging feeling we were missing something, that I was staring the answer in the face but just couldn't see it. My defeat of Jesse was only a small victory, it had done little to impact what we were doing, besides, we couldn't be sure if he even was involved. The encounter might have been pure chance. we still faced risks.

Shaking my head I sighed. _'So many close calls, all these Strigoi around; but are they involved or just random Strigoi.'_

I shook my head, my search had turned up fruitless, we were wasting time here, there was nothing. Still fuming I began to make my way back to the hotel.

"Hey baby, what have we here?" A male voice suddenly said.

I turned, glaring darkly when I saw it was a simply human man, leering at me. I rolled my eyes in disgust; especially at how sickeningly obvious his intent was.

I shook my head. "Save it creep, I'm not interested."

He just laughed and shook his head, moving closer, I wrinkled my nose at the smell of alcohol coming from him.

Just the smell of it made my stomach pitch and roll; it reminded me of that unfortunate time where I myself was practically drowning myself in drink. That was not something I wanted to revisit, even in my memories.

"Oh please, nice try girlie, but you don't fool me..."

"Not fooling." I snarled. "I've made it quite clear, I'm not interested, now piss off."

He snorted and moved even closer, increasing the smell. "That's not very nice, stop playing with me, you dumb slut, I know you want it and..."

I had decided enough was enough. He hadn't even finished his last sentence when I reacted and suddenly grabbed his wrist before twisting his arm behind his back and applying just a little extra pressure.

"THE FUCK!" He screamed.

I glared at him and spoke, my voice deathly quiet. "In future, maybe you should think before you speak, you disgusting pig. If a girl says she's not interested, it means she's not interested, understand."

He cried out and struggled so I applied a little more pressure and he finally gave up and squeaked out a yes. I finally let him go and he scampered off, terrified. Rolling my eyes I stalked back to the hotel room, even more infuriated than ever.

Luckily the time it took for Dimitri to return, I had somewhat calmed down. I was now back to how I felt before my encounter with that creep. I was currently reflecting on my fears.

' _God, how much longer can Lissa and Jill hold out; it's been so long, they've been captive this whole time, tortured, mistreated...'_ I pondered fearfully. _'We have to find them soon, before things get any worse for them both...'_

I was still lost in my worrying thoughts when Dimitri returned; he took one look at me and shook his head.

"I know that look Rose; you're worried again..."

I quickly spoke, cutting him off. "I'll tell you soon, first, anything?"

He sighed, sitting down on the bed next to me. "I'm afraid not; nothing definite anyway, except that...these Strigoi we've seen, hiding in the shadows, waiting for night. I was able to sneak close enough to hear them talking. They are involved in this Rose."

I inhaled sharply at that. "So, we...we are in the right place, we just...haven't found the hideout yet, but it _is_ here?"

He nodded; explaining that what he overheard had confirmed that too, and I could scarcely believe it.

"So, what's troubling you?"

I bit my lip and admitted. "After what I've just learned, it seems small. I had an unfortunate encounter with a local...a drunk man who thought he was 'oh so charming'."

Dimitri glared at that but I simply smiled.

"He's been dealt with; don't worry, I doubt he'll be bothering a girl again." I replied. "I was worried about everything, about Lissa and Jill...but you've given me fresh hope."

Dimitri looked worried but nodded; apparently relieved by my words.

Just then, to our surprise, the phone rang, Dimitri answered it and I listened in carefully; noticing how surprised he looked, then worried.

"Dimitri?"

He hung up and turned to me. "We...someone is looking for us, they're at reception."

I immediately tensed, already suspecting a trap, it was getting late, the Strigoi had to know we were here by now. Still, we knew that we had no choice, it could have been something important after all. Remaining tense and ready, we agreed to at least check it out. We carefully made our way downstairs, to find only one person waiting for us, on very familiar person.

"About time, I thought you guys weren't coming."

I gasped. "Adrian, what, what are you doing here?"

Adrian shrugged and then casually explained. "I've come to help; I know what you're gonna say Rose. But listen to me alright...My Spirit powers might be the key to finding Lissa, or at least, someone who can tell us where she is."

"Are you crazy, this is..." I shook my head.

"We're supposed to be doing this alone and..." Dimitri tried to protest.

Adrian shook his head. "Yes, I know, I know, the fact is, you need help and why are you trying to deny it. Besides, didn't you hear what I just said, you need my help."

Dimitri and I shared a look, no matter what we thought about it, Adrian was so confident that he held the key to what we needed to succeed. So; in the end, we reluctantly accepted his offer.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 15 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **stardreamer2608: I fail to see how it hinders them, since Adrian is capable of taking care of himself, plus remember, he has a plan as he told them, let's put it this way, how can his Spirit Powers help in regards to Strigoi? Um, again fail to see how, especially since, with only two beds in the room, it's clear what the sleeping arrangements will be as Rose and Dimitri, in case you haven't realized, are already a couple in this, they've been together since the end of story 2, not that there's any more time for them to get close, they are running out of time after all.  
Kimavinzant: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

LISSA POV

I whimpered into my gag, blushing furiously, fighting back tears. I was in agonizing pain from the torture, humiliated at being left in just my panties; my bare breasts hurt from the near constant groping they suffered t the hands of the Strigoi and even some of the Moroi present.

' _Why, how, how could they, I can't...this isn't...'_ I thought in dismay. _'This isn't right, on top of torturing me it's just unnecessary.'_

Not caring about how it looked, I struggled against my bonds, I couldn't care less that my breasts were moving in a way that would draw taunts. I only cared about trying to get free. I looked over at Jill, she too was in tears, agony, her struggles were weaker, she too blushed a t her exposure, although she at least still had a bra, plus she had other clothing; nevertheless, I knew this was a hard experience, for both of us. I wished there was something I could do to help her.

"Jnll..."

She looked up at me desperately; but then, the terror returned in full force as the door opened and our captors returned. Entering the room they immediately approached and I tried to desperately plead.

"Nhh ghn't dh thnf, lmt hf gh!" I cried out. "Lmt hf-HW!"

I cried out as the female captor responded to my gagged pleas by viciously slapping me across the face.

Aside from the cry however, I gave no sign of weakness, I simply turned my head back to our captors and glared at them. My anger turned to panic however as suddenly, Jill was lifted from her chair, still bound and gagged, and taken away, I could hear her screaming and I immediately responded in kind.

"LNFFH, LNFFH NH, NH, HMLP!" She screamed in terror.

I cried out in desperation. "JNLL, LMT HMR GH! FTHP HmT, LMHVM HMR HLHNM!"

I was slapped again by the female kidnapper, who then snarled. "Will you shut the fuck up, stupid bitch."

The male captor however shook his head; silence followed until Jill started screaming again. I screamed in response, struggling again, ignoring the laughter of the Strigoi and Moroi remaining in the room. The woman advanced on me again but was held back by the male.

"Thank you, that will do. If you will oversee Jillian's 'interrogation' please, make sure our friends don't get too carried away." He stated.

The woman nodded and sighed before turning and doing just that. I shuddered and shook my head before crying out.

"Whht hrm nhh dhnng; lmhvm Jnll hlhnm, dhn't hhrt hmr!?" I cried out.

The man did not reply however, he simply stepped forwards, observing me calmly I guessed.

Finally he spoke, remaining as calm as ever.

"This...resistance is futile, Princess, you should just accept your destiny and join us already." He remarked.

I glowered, it wasn't the first time he had made this offer. I did not care however, my answer hadn't changed. He was clearly willing to try anything to force my cooperation. But it would never happen, I wouldn't give in, I knew Jill wouldn't either and wouldn't want me to.

"So, your answer…?"

I glared at him and spoke as best I could through the gag. "Fhgg. Nhh."

With a heavy sigh he shook his head. "This is growing tiresome Princess. It is pointless, you are running out of time and one way or another, we will accomplish our goals."

I remained defiant and prompted him to continue.

"Just make it easier for yourself and surrender..."

I shook my head. "Fhgg. Nhh."

He sighed and shrugged before turning away. At that moment I heard the door opening again and my eyes widen.

"JNLL!"

She had clearly been tortured more; she was in tears, one of her bra straps had been snapped, but she remained strong as she was once more bound to the chair. I couldn't deny, the sight of Jill in this state panicked me.

The woman shook her head.

"The worthless whores aren't going to surrender, we should..." She growled.

Shaking his head the man just left the room. The woman laughed and suddenly held her knife to Jill's throat.

"NH!"

Jill immediately panicked and began pleading. "NH, PLMHFM NH!"

But the woman remained unmoved. "Perhaps I should simply make our point for you Princess...But that's his game, I have more...important matters to deal with, more personal. They all involve destroying you and someone very important to you."

With that she suddenly stood and approached me; I tensed, waiting in utter terror.

"Whht hrm nhh...?" I began before screaming in fear. "NH, PLMHFM, HNNTHNNG BHT THHT, NHT THMRM!"

For she was now holding the knife against my nipple, ready to cut.

"Time to make things even worse for that person, they're already in serious trouble after all." The woman said. "But, we have to keep up appearances so..."

With a tension filled pause, the woman stood, knife still held to my nipple. The she began to move the knife over my body.

"So, let us do what we should do; and it'll make it seem the 'culprit' has an accomplice, now won't it." She said with an almost sadistic drawl.

With a result she brought the knife down to my left hand, to the smallest finger and then, everything dissolved into pain and I screamed into the gag. Through it all, I couldn't only pray that, everything that was happened was being seen by Rose, that she'd find me and soon, before it was too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 16 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **stardreamer2608: Ouch, indeed, pain and humiliation for poor Lissa :(  
Kimavinzant: Thanks; well, there have been several hints :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

CHRISTIAN POV

I sat impatiently, drumming my fingers, this was getting out of hand now. I wasn't alone either, sitting with me was Eddie and Mia.

' _Eddie is just as restless as I am and Mia...Mia isn't even trying to calm us down.'_ I couldn't help but take note. _'I think, she agrees with us.'_

It was true, I noticed that Mia seemed to agree with our issues, we were both discussing our worries about Lissa and Jill when Mia joined us.

"Guys, I think we can all admit we're just going crazy here; we're fed up waiting..." I began.

Eddie immediately nodded. "Yeah, tell me about it. We have to do something about this, we can't just sit here."

Mia sighed and shook her head, brushing down her skirt. "I do agree with you guys. But you know what we've been told, we..."

"Screw that!" Eddie replied. "This is ridiculous now."

"Eddie's right, we have every right to be involved in this, we can help. We should be helping, not sitting here doing nothing. C'mon, let's go."

Eddie nodded and Mia, after only some slight hesitance, also agreed and together we left and began making our way to the administration wing.

We hadn't even entered it when we found ourselves meeting Rose's parents.

"Well, well, someone's in a rush?" Her father remarked upon seeing us.

Janine turned to us, eyes wide. "Christian, Eddie, Mia, what are you doing here?"

I reacted immediately. "We want to help; we can't just stand by and do nothing."

"We..."

I shook my head and cut her off. "We want to help, I, we can't just leave Lissa and Jill!"

"The matter is in hand." Janine stated.

Abe also nodded. "Janine's right, everything is under control, we..."

"No it's not; you've only sent Rose and Dimitri after them, what if something happens, we should all be looking for them." I insisted.

Eddie nodded and joined in too. "Yeah, if everything's under control, where are you going?"

Janine glared. "Now look..."

Abe smiled however. "Relax Janine; if you must know we are merely preparing for what happens next. We're not simply sitting by, we have faith in Rose and Dimitri."

"Yes, that's right, we are doing what we have to do. Have faith in them, once they are successful, we'll be sending out reinforcements to aid them in the rescue." Janine explained with a sigh.

I glared at that; this was ridiculous.

It was clear they were about to just leave things at that, but I wasn't done.

"Well, we want to help." I said immediately. "We need to be part of the reinforcements."

Eddie nodded in agreement but Janine was immediately against us.

"No, absolutely not, this is too dangerous for you all, you don't..."

But it was then Abe smiled. "Janine, don't...they have clear dedication and despite barely knowing them, I know strength when I see it. They'll be fine, they can help us."

She rounded on him. "Have you gone mad, Abe. They're too young, they…!"

"Wouldn't you also say Rose is too young?" Abe replied sharply. "This is personal for them, I don't see why they can't help..."

Janine narrowed her eyes before turning to Mia. "What about you, are you intent on…?"

She shook her head, surprising me. "What, Mia?"

"I'll be staying here, to cover for you and Eddie." She said. "In case anyone gets too...curious, at your absence."

I smiled at that, relieved, the others all nodded and it seemed like everything was set, we were finally going to do something about what was happening. Janine sighed but agreed at last.

Just then however, another Guardian showed up.

"Janine, Ibrahim, you need to come see Kirova quickly." He said, sounding panicked.

They shared a look and began to head in that direction, we began to follow when the Guardian turned.

"This does not concern you..."

I snarled. "That's where you're wrong, it does."

He looked shocked at my outburst and was about to protest when Abe spoke.

"He comes with us, or none of us go, simple."

Again, more shock for the Guardian, but in the end he gave up and we all hurried to Kirova's office. When we arrived Kirova seemed mildly surprised but raised no issue of our presence. She seemed more perturbed than anything else.

"Kirova…?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. "Something...something has just arrived, has there been any word from Guardian Belikov, or Miss Hathaway?"

As we listened in, I was surprised to find that more had been happening than I thought. But nevertheless, I still stuck to my earlier point of needing to help out. But it seemed they were getting closer than ever before.

"I see, it's probably a good thing that Prince Ivashkov joined them. We're getting ready to send our own teams out." She stated. "But, things have taken a worrying turn...we received a package, from the kidnappers, apparently trying to pin the blame on Rose."

Janine started at that. "Then, whoever is behind this, doesn't know we've already cleared Rose, so they don't have anyone on the inside giving them information."

Kirova nodded.

"Yes, but, but the package..."

I spotted it on the table, a simple small but moderately long wooden box; I shared a look at the others but then, unable to resist any longer, I moved closer.

Before anyone could stop me, I opened the box and froze, a feeling of revulsion almost overcoming me, there were gasps from the others as it finally became clear what we were seeing.

Inside the box was a severed finger.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 17 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **stardreamer2608: Indeed, indeed, thanks, glad you've enjoyed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Kimavinzant: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Guest: Thanks, glad you've enjoyed it all; well, here we go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

DIMITRI POV

I sighed as I shook my head, following Rose and Adrian as he led the way. He had explained his plan as they walked down the street. Our destination was an abandoned manor house, just on the outskirts of town. The reason for going there was simple, yet crazy as far as I was concerned.

"Are you absolutely sure this will work?" I asked.

I heard Rose sigh while Adrian replied. "Of course it will; look, we worked this all out and..."

I then explained the reason behind my misgivings. "Right, like anything will go wrong, we're walking straight into a Strigoi den."

That was my main issue, this abandoned manor house had been used by the Strigoi as a base. Adrian explained that our best bet for finding the kidnappers was through something he had discovered in regards to his spirit power.

It involved using his spirit powers, our stakes and at least one Strigoi. The main problem with that of course; it would mean fighting the Strigoi.

"Dimitri, listen, this..." Rose began.

I quickly spoke. "I know what you're going to say Rose, I get it, its our last chance, but...is this really a chance we want to take, the risks involved are..."

Adrian sighed. "Oh please, give it a rest. I wouldn't have suggested this if it wasn't workable. Most of the Strigoi have already left the den, there is only a handful left."

Somehow that didn't reassure me as much as it should have.

But I knew Rose was right, we were running out of time, things were desperate and I suppose Adrian did have a point, he wouldn't have formulated a plan like this without making sure that things would work, as much as possible.

' _But all the same, I wonder, if this is not just yet another wild goose chase...What if we find..._ all _the Strigoi are gone?'_ I thought quietly.

Glancing back at me, Rose rolled her eyes and spoke quietly to Adrian for a moment before turning to me.

"Dimitri, we need to talk, over here." She said at once.

Confused I followed her, Adrian remained waiting for us at the end of the street.

"Rose, what…?"

She spoke at once, cutting me off. "I don't know what your problem is, but enough alright. I don't like this anymore than you do. But we have to do this, for Lissa and Jill; everybody is waiting for word from us. Once we know what we're up against, we have to contact them, remember."

I nodded. "I, I know that, but..."

"Now just calm down, concentrate and we'll get through this, working together, alright." She explained calmly.

I nodded and we briefly kissed before making our mind up and preparing ourselves as we went to join Adrian again.

* * *

Finally we reached our destination and carefully, quietly began to stake the place out. In the end, we were able to verify that Adrian was indeed right, that there was only a handful of Strigoi remaining, five to be exact. We regrouped.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Adrian asked.

I pondered briefly before speaking. "We need to go on the offensive, but we can't just go charging in through the front door...This plan of yours, how many…?"

Adrian smiled lightly and replied. "Just one is needed...just let me know when you're ready to make that strike."

We nodded and prepared, Rose then spoke.

"I checked the windows, one is unlocked, we can sneak in through there."

We nodded and began to approach the house. We had to be careful, it was starting to get late again and we knew, this night, these Strigoi would leave and we'd have no further clues.

So we began to move quickly, but quietly as we reached the window and Rose slowly, carefully, opened it. We climbed in slowly until we were all inside. Now it was time to begin.

I watched carefully as I stood, hidden and ready, Rose took up her own position, as did Adrian, three of the five Strigoi were in the room we were about to attack. It was then we struck, no hesitation, we launched a surprise attack and swiftly took down two of the Strigoi without a fuss.

The third leapt to his feet and yelled, I quickly went to attack him, but it soon became a skirmish. While we struggled, the two remaining Strigoi entered the room and, seeing the fight, attempting to join in. Rose and Adrian immediately cut them off and the fight resumed.

 _C'mon, got to...we need to hurry...'_ I thought desperately.

Finally however, I found the opening I sought and killed the Strigoi, I turned to see Rose had been disarmed but was holding the Strigoi back, looking for an opening. Something distracted her however, causing me to react at once, killing the Strigoi trying to kill her.

"Rose..." I hissed.

She shook her head. "Dimitri, look..."

The last remaining Strigoi had stepped back, sizing us up.

"She's our key everyone, ready..." Adrian told us.

Rose nodded. "We have to be, of all people...her..."

I bit my lip, realizing what she meant, for the Strigoi that remained was instantly recognizable, Natalie Dashkov. She growled and attempted to attack, but Adrian threw Rose her stake, no doubt imbued with his Spirit Powers, she caught it and, taking advantage of Natalie's recklessness, she struck out, leaving us to watch in amazement as Natalie began to change before our eyes.

* * *

Having managed to sneak back to our hotel room, we waited for Natalie to wake up. I still couldn't believe it; that she had actually had her transformation reversed, she was a Moroi again. There was still too many things going on; and Natalie, I knew, was going to face the brunt of it. But, from Rose's expression I could tell she pitied him.

"Rose..."

She turned to me. "Dimitri, we, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." I replied honestly.

It was then, Natalie finally woke up.

"Natalie, you..." Rose began.

Startled Natalie reacted at once, freaking out, Adrian and I had to hold her steady while Rose tried to calm her.

"Rose, I, God, what have I...We, I..." She cried out, stammering in terror.

Rose shook her head. "Natalie, we can get into that later. What matters is, you're you again, no longer that monster. Now, we need your help, think of this as a chance for redemption."

She slowly calmed down and we were able to let her go.

"What, what do you…?"

I quickly explained. "We are looking for Lissa and Jill, they've been kidnapped, the Strigoi here are..."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, that, yes...We were all involved yes, I...I know just what you are talking about."

We all tensed at that, Natalie was indeed the key to this.

She shook her head however and I could see she was struggling with this.

"I, I. Listen, I know where they are being held, I can help you, but there's something you have to know, the two people behind all this, I know one of them."

"Who is it?" Rose asked, her voice shaky.

Natalie's expression told us, before she even opened her mouth. "My father."

As we had suspected when we saw her face.

Viktor Dashkov.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Chapter 18

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 18 of my Vampire Academy chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **stardreamer2608: Uh, not quite, considering that we already had that in story 1. How can it be early on when we're in the last story, it's near the end? Anyway, glad you enjoyed :)  
Kimavinzant: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

ROSE POV

I still couldn't believe what I was hearing; this threw everything for a loop. I knew Viktor had escaped after that disastrous trail against him following his first attempt to attack Lissa. But I never imagined he'd be behind this, for the simple reason I didn't think he'd be crazy or desperate enough to try again, especially so soon.

' _But that is where he proved to be cleverer, He used that to his advantage to do just that.'_ I noted ruefully. _'We need to figure out more, what are we gonna do?'_

I looked over at Dimitri and Adrian, they were both as lost as I was, finally I turned back to Natalie, there was only one thing for it. If we were to make a report to the Academy, we'd have to get as much information as possible.

"Natalie, listen, we need to know more, what is your father planning, where are they hiding and...what are we facing?" I asked at last.

She nodded slowly, her brow furrowing as she concentrated, trying to remember.

"I...I don't...It's only what I was able to overhear but..." She began, hesitant and worried. "It seems he still hasn't given up on his plans to rule everything, to take over the throne, using Lissa as a means to an end. Trying to force her to use her Spirit Powers to keep him alive."

I sighed, I should have guessed it would be something like this.

But there was one thing still bothering me.

"Where do the Strigoi fit into this?"

Natalie shook her head. "That I don't know, but I think my father is simply using them to further his plans, with some fake deal. Afterwards he intends to form an army of Guardians, of all ages...by force if necessary, to wipe them out afterwards."

I bit my lip; that did make sense, a means to an end, nothing more. Natalie then revealed their location, it wasn't that far from the hotel; we had been closer than we thought. We just needed to inform the Academy about what we had found and then formulate a plan, after which, we would be ready to begin, it was time to end this, of that I was certain.

I went to get changed, planning to put on clothes that would make things a bit easier for me to move about. Adrian seemed satisfied with his denim jeans, black shirt, white socks and black boots. Dimitri was already in his official Guardian uniform, plus his usual trench-coat.

I left the room while Dimitri made his call to the Academy, I wasted no time getting changed into a pair of black baggy jeans, a purple short sleeved T-shirt and black boots. Natalie also opted to remain in the clothes she was wearing. Once I returned and joined the others again, we were all sitting, ready to begin the next step.

I immediately got started, querying about Dimitri's report to the Academy.

"They are satisfied with our progress; so we are being sent reinforcements from the Academy." He explained.

I smiled. "Good, that's good, but, well, we can't delay so we need to form a rescue plan and act on it."

Adrian nodded. "Agreed, the question is, how do we get in?"

I can help with that, I know the layout and where Lissa and Jill are being held...They were separated just before I left." Natalie explained.

We knew we couldn't wait for the reinforcements and so we'd have to act first and they'd have to catch up. Not with Lissa and Jill's life on the line. Using Natalie's memories and forming various plans, we soon had an idea to get in, find Lissa and Jill and get out, preferably without being seen, but if we were found, we'd fight, we had our plans set up for that eventuality too, there was just one stumbling block however.

"We still need to figure out a way to get inside...there is no other way except the front door?" Adrian voiced our problem, before asking Natalie.

She shook her head. "No...But there's only two guards, if we can just distract them, get them to unlock the doors and get them out of the way...then we'd stand a chance."

I pondered quietly and then an idea occurred to me, seeing my expression Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"Another crazy plan that puts you in danger Rose?" He queried lightly.

I laughed a little but we both knew that he was exactly right.

Before we could say anything else however, Dimitri's phone rang again, he answered it and we watched as his expression changed to one of horror; when he finally hung up, he informed us of what he had just been told, a severed finger had been delivered to the Academy, DNA testing had confirmed our worst fears, it was Lissa's finger. We knew we couldn't delay any further, I quickly shared my plan for getting us through the front door.

We had to act at once.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Chapter 19

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 19 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Kimavinzant: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

DIMITRI POV

Standing outside the apparently abandoned warehouse where Natalie assured us the Princesses were being held, I continued to prepare myself. I had done every physical preparation possible, so I was doing so mentally now. Running through our plan, any back-up plans.

' _We need to make sure we're ready for any eventuality...'_ I considered carefully. _'Anything could happen; it's just a case of, being able to adapt.'_

This was big, important, we knew that, we were all nervous, but we were going to act, in spite of that. This was our only, our best chance after all.

I sighed as I stretched my muscles, looking over at Adrian who nodded, indicating he was ready, just as I was. My main concern of course was the first part of the plan. I didn't like it, but the opportunities involved in this seemed to outweigh the risks, at least in Rose and Natalie's minds.

Our main issue, getting through the front door, was the first trial and Rose and Natalie believed their best chance was to use live bait, to trick them into letting them through, paving the way for Adrian and myself.

I shook my head as I approached Natalie and Rose. _'Typical of Rose I suppose, always volunteering for the most dangerous parts, still, it makes sense I guess.'_

That was the part that made me nervous, despite my faith in Rose, my knowledge of her strength, she was going to be the live bait. A decision she had made straight away, without any hesitation, as I had thought, typical of her.

The idea was for Natalie, disguised to make her still seem Strigoi, to escort Rose as a hostage to the warehouse. Right now they were setting things up to 'look the part', Natalie was tying Rose's hands behind her back with ropes, the ropes were loosely tied, so she could break free easily when the time came.

"Right, we're all ready." I said at last. "So, when will we start?"

Rose smirked at me. "Right now, don't worry too much, alright, we've got this under control."

I rolled my eyes but nodded and Natalie applied the finishing touch, securing a strip of tape over Rose's mouth. I stepped back to join Adrian as we took up positions while Natalie began to lead Rose to the warehouse; Rose acting as if she was groggy, bleary eyed; as if she had been drugged.

Natalie 'dragged' her towards the doors while we remained hidden. Even from where we were, we could hear them.

"Hold it, what is this?" One of the two Strigoi guarding the doors demanded.

Natalie spoke coldly. "What does it look like, I've secured a Dhampir as hostage.

The second leered at Rose, eyeing her body up and down. "Oh and a pretty one too, so, why bring her here, planning to share your food?"

"No, imbecile, look who it is, we were told about this one." Natalie spat back. "She's just who we need to help the master in bending the Princess to his will."

They shared a look, Rose let out a few muffled mumbles, still play-acting. Finally the Strigoi unlocked the doors and all four of them entered.

I nodded to Adrian, this was our chance and together we began to hurry, quietly, towards the door. We carefully opened it and slipped inside, we were in a corridor and it soon became clear that the first part of the plan had gone off perfectly.

Natalie and Rose were standing there, Rose had freed herself easily, removed the tape from her mouth and was helping Natalie hide the bodies of the two dead Strigoi.

"Okay, part one, done." Rose said flippantly, winking at me.

I grinned. "Of course, well, let's get going."

Natalie nodded. "It won't be easy, Lissa and Jill are, last I heard, being held separately. We have to go to the main room, from there, we'll have to split up, the western door should lead to where Jill is being held, the northern one leads to Lissa."

I nodded and together we advanced, quietly.

Natalie guided us through the corridors and in a roundabout route, avoiding any Strigoi or Moroi patrols or where they were simply sitting around, hanging around, talking and joking, some of them sick jokes about what they had done or were planning to do to Lissa and Jill. I could see Rose was furious but I shook my head and took her hand, trying to calm her.

"Stealth Rose, stealth, remember." I whispered.

She nodded and we moved onwards and soon we reached the main room; it was then I realized that this whole thing was a trap.

"I'm glad you could make it." A familiar voice stated.

Natalie hissed, Rose tensed and Adrian growled as suddenly lights turned on everywhere and there, standing on the balcony, by the northern door Natalie had mentioned was Viktor Dashkov.

I almost wanted to laugh at his vanity; a wanted fugitive and he still tried to look immaculate in a black business suit with dark tie and grey shirt.

Viktor shook his head, smiling calmly. "How sad, it was so easy to trick you all. You think I didn't know, when Natalie didn't return, that something was wrong. I had spies out, I saw what you had done."

"Father, you..." Natalie cried out.

"Now you shall pay for your treachery, along with my other enemies, Natalie." Viktor remarked blandly.

I snarled, this man truly was mad, he was willing to kill his daughter, simply for trying to put a stop to his madness.

"This ends here, Viktor…!" I began.

He merely snapped his fingers. "For you."

It was then we were surrounded, a mixture of Strigoi and Moroi traitors, surrounding us. It was clear now we were in for a fight and were badly outnumbered. Victor watched calmly as his army swamped us.

With a growl I immediately countered the first attack, Adrian and Natalie did their best to fight back, to use their magic, not an easy task with so many Moroi amongst our enemies doing the same thing.

"This isn't going well." Rose muttered as she killed a Strigoi, only for another two to take his place.

I grunted as I did the same; she was right, we were running out of chances, getting overwhelmed, I was soon pinned against a steel support pillar, I fought back, my hand holding the stake pinned against my body.

Growling I struggled to free myself; when suddenly the Strigoi pinning me began to scream and fell to the ground, on fire. I turned in shock, hearing Rose gasp. Standing there were two people, both young males, the first, the fire user, clad in black jeans, a grey tank-top; blacks socks and sneakers.

The second one being a Dhampir clad in Navy blue casual trousers, a white T-shirt; black long jacket, white socks and black and white sneakers. I recognized them at once, so did Rose.

"Christian, Eddie..."

They both grinned and it was then I saw Ibrahim Mazur, dressed smartly as ever, albeit still allowing ease of movement for fighting. Finally Janine entered, along with several other Guardians, all in official Guardian uniform, all ready to fight. The tables had turned, reinforcements had arrived.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Chapter 20

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 20 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **stardreamer2608: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah. Well, my point still stands, it's not too early, since this is the last story.  
Kimavinzant: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Alexlc: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and she did, just because it wasn't mentioned in the narrative doesn't mean she didn't. It's not as if it would mean anything, given that there are numerous female fire users.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

CHRISTIAN POV

I wasted no time joining in the fight as the Guardians rushed forwards. Rose and Dimitri were already fighting, along with Adrian and, surprisingly, Natalie. I glanced over at Eddie, who was also eagerly joining the battle. I could relate; we were both fighting to save the girls we loved after all.

' _This is it, Lissa, Jill, hold on...We're coming to save you both.'_ I thought; readying another fire.

I didn't have time to aim so I made sure I targeted a group of the enemy, that way I'd definitely hit at least one of them with little chance of hitting an ally.

I grit my teeth, ducking under a punch and delivering one of my own. _'Just gotta remember, the Moroi here are traitors, only Moroi in this building, fighting on our side, is Abe, Adrian and...Natalie. Yeah, she's Moroi again somehow.'_

That surprised me, but I didn't let it distract me; I had to keep fighting, we were still outnumbered, but with the element of surprise on our side, we could turn this around. So I fought on, soon finding myself fighting alongside Eddie. I looked around, a short while after we started fighting next to each other Eddie and I were encircled, the others were fighting in various parts of the room, leaving us with this group to deal with.

"Sure you can handle this many?" I asked casually.

Eddie shrugged. "Might be tough if one more shows up."

Grinning confidently. "Then that'll have to be the one I take care of."

Both smirking, and therefore unnerving our opponents, we began to fight.

Our casual conversation had the desired effect; our opponents were so unnerved that we had the advantage and, despite a couple of close calls towards the end, we emerged victorious from the fight. We turned to join the others, in time to see that Rose and Dimitri had broken through and were now on the balcony where Viktor had been watching the fight. Even as we watching I saw that Rose and Dimitri wasted no time.

"So, you think to..." Viktor began, about to no doubt try and talk to them.

But they didn't wait, Rose immediately launched herself at him, attacking him. He was forced to defend himself. I grinned at this, good start, unfortunately Viktor used his magic to knock Rose back with a pile of debris, but then Dimitri was there and Rose recovered quickly. While Dimitri continued to fight Viktor, Rose broke through and headed through a door in the northern part of the room. I guessed she was going after Lissa, which meant Jill was still in danger.

"Eddie, c'mon, Rose is on her way to save Lissa, let's go, we need to find Jill." I told him

He looked at me desperately. "But how do we find where she's being held, what if she is held where Lissa is."

Nearby, Natalie overheard and told us. "She's not, she's being held separately...that way."  
She gestured to a door, where we could see one of the Strigoi going. No doubt attempting to try and reach Jill before we did.

I growled, that wasn't going to happen; Eddie charged forwards at once, I quickly followed, determined to aid him, we broke through a small group of Moroi traitors and hurried through the door. We could see the Strigoi, running headlong towards the furthest door at the end of the corridor.

"Christian..." Eddie hissed.

I nodded. "He's led us right too him, now."

I quickly lashed out with my magic, stopping the Strigoi dead, right before the door, as he fell, screaming in flames. We quickly closed the gap and I extinguished the fire, allowing Eddie to finish him off. With that we broke through the door and found Jill. She let out a muffled shriek through her gag, but then relaxed when she saw us, although she also blushed, no doubt due to having only her bra to cover her upper body.

"Jill!" Eddie cried out in relief.

He hurried over to her and quickly began freeing her, removing the gag and untying her. I quickly got to work helping him and soon Jill was free.

"Eddie, oh Eddie, thank God...Christian?" She choked out. "What's going on, why are you, where is…?"

I smiled. "Don't worry, we're here to save you; we have help, Rose is already on the way to save Lissa."

Jill smiled and together we began to leave the room, Eddie took off his jacket and covered Jill with it, much to her relief and gratitude.

We returned to the main room, in time to see only two Strigoi left, they charged at us but Eddie and I quickly finished them off. Meanwhile, looking up, we saw Dimitri knocked down Viktor, we hurried up to him, Viktor was out cold. Some of the Guardians with us began to arrest him.

"Ah, good." Dimitri remarked breathlessly as he spotted Jill. "Now, we just need to see if Rose has managed to save Princess Dragomir."

It was then Jill's eyes widened. "Wait, where's the other one, Viktor had an accomplice..."

Dimitri nodded. "The woman, she wasn't here...oh God."

We all realized at the same time what this meant, Rose had been running into a trap. We immediately took off through the door after her, hoping we weren't too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Chapter 21

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 21 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **lovesmesomedanilalol: Well, read one to find out, it's right in this chapter :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
stardreamer2608: LOL, and yeah, well, just wait and see what happens :)  
Kimavinzant: Thanks well, here you go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

ROSE POV

I grit my teeth as the sounds of battle behind me faded, I didn't have time to dwell on what might be happening back there, I had to focus on what was in front of me. I had to find Lissa. I relied on the information given to us, praying it would work out.

I slowed down as I approached the door at the end of the corridor. I advanced carefully, stake at the ready, preparing for anything. I examined the door carefully and then, reached out cautiously, nothing, I carefully pushed and the door opened. When nothing else happened I carefully slipped into the room.

' _Okay, something is not right here, I should...wait...'_ I thought before realizing, to my relief. _'LISSA!'_

I was startled, horrified at the state of Lissa. She was seated on a chair, tightly bound, still gagged, clad in just her soiled panties, she must have lost control and wet herself recently; covered in sweat, dirt, grime, as well as her various injures, such as the blood around her left hand, where her finger had been removed.

Her eyes were wide, a blush colouring her cheeks but relief flooded her eyes as she saw me.

"Rhfm, thhng Ghd." She mumbled.

I began to move towards her, smiling, relieved that she was safe, when suddenly it happened, there was a loud bang, and suddenly I felt a searing pain in my right shoulder.

"RHFM!"

I stumbled, suddenly aware I had been shot. Clutching at my injury I turned in desperation, looking for the shooter.

I looked around wildly, and then froze when I saw the culprit standing there, still holding the gun, aiming at me. It was a familiar woman, clad in black fitted pants, a tight red T-shirt, black leather motorcycle jacket, black socks and shoes finishing the outfit.

Recognizing her I glared and spat. "Tasha!"

Tasha Ozera returned my glare with equal venom.

"Rose, I should've known you'd continue your interference." She snarled.

I shook my head, edgy, clutching at my wound, trying to think, I needed to get the gun away from Tasha, but I had no idea what to say.

"I must admit I'm surprised." Tasha remarked darkly. "I would've thought you'd be rotting in jail for kidnapping by now."

I narrowed my eyes at that. "So it was you, you and Victor carried out the kidnapping personally didn't you? You planted my sweatshirt in the room, trying to frame me."

"Indeed, given how arrogant they are, I'm surprised you were able to convince the Guardians to let you go?" Tasha replied, sounding pleased with herself.

I glared furiously, wanting to puncture that arrogance, not the wisest course of action as Tasha held a gun in her hand.

But I wasn't thinking I merely spat. "I had an ironclad alibi of being with Dimitri that night, training. He was more than willing to back me up on it."

Tasha froze at that.

I wondered if I had gone too far, her face was white with rage and her grip on the gun tightened.

"You are shameless Rose, trying to use Dimitri for your own gain."

"NO!" I yelled, angered. "You're the one trying to use him, obsessed by him. I _love_ him."

I didn't care I was admitting this openly, in front of Lissa too. Tasha snarled and shook her head, aiming carefully at me.

"Last mistake Rose, get on your knees and beg for mercy, and maybe I'll be convinced to kill you quickly." She said. "If not, I can always do it painfully slow."

I grit my teeth, measuring the distance, thinking carefully. Then I closed my eyes and knelt down.

Lissa cried out in horror at that. "Rhfm, nh!"

I could already feel the rough floor against my bare knees, I knelt, but did not speak.

"Well, start begging you bitch." Tasha growled.

She stalked closer as she said that and that was what I wanted. I could hear her and opened my eyes, perfect. Acting swiftly I lunged, Tasha cried out and fired the gun, but I had hit it, so I avoided a bullet between the eyes. But not the sharp pain as the gunshot struck my left thigh.

Nevertheless, I fought on, relying on my adrenaline to keep me going as I grappled with Tasha for the gun. We struggled and fought back, Tasha attempting to claw at me with her nails.

In the end however I succeeded in my hope as Tasha lost the gun, it clattered to the floor. Before long we were fighting, a mixture of expert fighting from training and just plain brawling and seizing any opportunity we could.

I cried out as Tasha also used her magic, burning me several times. But I gave as good as I got, managing to strike Tasha heavy enough to make her cry in pain. She counted with a heavy blow to my uninjured shoulder.

"Bitch, you'll die!" Tasha screamed.

We struggled some more before suddenly I choked and gagged and struggled as Tasha managed to get behind me and closed an arm tightly around my throat. The other fended off my hands as I struggled. Tasha tightened her grip, choking me and I growled.

' _No, not like this, not like this!'_ I thought furiously.

Taking no chances I tried to kick out. Tasha's response was to burn my arms with her magic and, while blinded by the pain, she stomped on my left foot, I felt it break just as she did the same to my right hand. With a savage cry I resorted to the last thing I could do and gripped her by the hair and yanked, hard.

The childish tactic surprisingly worked. Tasha screamed and ended up letting me go. Ignoring the pain and burning in my lungs as I could breath again, I spun around and struck at Tasha, one, twice, three times, she fell down.

I fought desperately for breath, I was well aware I had received two gunshot wounds by now, along with other injuries. Several cuts and bruises, my broken hand and foot, I knew I'd have strangulation marks on my neck and burns from Tasha's magic, mostly on my arms and torso, the burns having burned holes in my clothes.

' _Okay, that's a little embarrassing.'_ I noted as I saw the hole in my shirt.

It was showing a burn that had been branded into my left breast, luckily, not too much was showing. I had seen the same brand on Lissa's chest, amongst her other injuries.

I looked over at Tasha, desperately, I could see she wasn't faring much better, a large clump of her hair had been ripped out by me, she was suffering a broken wrist, a split lip, several cuts, heavy bruising, a broken ankle and, I guessed, broken ribs, from the way she clutched them.

I grimaced at the pain, while Tasha and I were both still young and reasonably fit, Tasha had the advantage of her body not still recovering from a bout of alcohol abuse.

I was about to go and finally subdue Tasha, putting an end to the fight when suddenly she moved and I froze. She had retrieved the gun and now held me at gunpoint once more, I was at her mercy again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Chapter 22

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 22 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Kimavinzant: Thanks, well, here you go :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
stardreamer2608: Thanks and well, we'll see what happens.  
lovesmesomedanilalol: Yup, it was, thanks :)  
Swimming the Same Deep Waters: Well, read on to see what happens**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

LISSA POV

I watched in utter terror, my heart was pounding, Tasha had us exactly where she wanted us.

' _No, I...I thought Rose had everything under control, but, but now...'_ I thought in a blind panic.

Rose was now stuck, I was now stuck. Tasha would get what she wanted, she could kill Rose and then deal with me in any way she pleased. I waited fearfully, wondering what would happen next.

Then, I screamed into the gag, as Rose simply reacted and, despite her injures, she lashed out and knocked the gun from Tasha's hands, it went off as she did so and Rose screamed, twice. I soon saw why. The muzzle flash had burned the right side of Rose's face, meanwhile the gunshot had ricocheted and struck her in the lower back, on the right hand side.

"BITCH!" Tasha screamed in rage.

I watched as the fight resumed. Tasha acting first to strike a blow which made Rose stagger, crying out and wincing, it looked as if her collar bone had been dislocated by the attack. With a look of anger clouding her face, Rose suddenly grabbed a nearby piece of broken wood and lashed out.

She spat. "How's this...and I think you're the bitch."

Tasha cried out and I found Rose had delivered the same injury to Tasha, with interest, Tasha's collar bone had been broken. With another swing, Rose struck a gash in Tasha's forehead.

I had never seen anything quite so...violent, before. Even the invasion of Strigoi at the Academy was nothing compared to this. Tasha dodged and disarmed Rose as she lashed out again. But Rose was ready and rode the momentum to knock Tasha to the ground and pinned her there.

Teeth gritted Rose had her hands closed around Tasha's neck, just as Tasha did to her. I was afraid however, I couldn't let Rose simply strange Tasha to death, this wasn't right, she needed to face justice, proper justice.

"Rhfm, RHFM, NH!" I screamed.

Rose did not respond, merely growled. Just then the door burst open and I saw Dimitri and two other Guardians rushing in. They quickly acted and Dimitri pulled Rose off Tasha as the two Guardians seized Tasha.

Tasha was gasping for air, strangulation marks on her neck. Rose was struggling against Dimitri's grip until he spoke and got through to her.

"Rose, Rose, calm down, it's over...Let us do this properly, she will face the full justice of the court." He told her. "You don't have to kill her..."

Rose growled. "Dimitri, she, she..."

Dimitri shook his head. "Don't stain your hands with her, she's not worth it."

Rose slowly calmed down and sighed, nodding.

I let out a soft sigh of relief as this all unfolded. I was still embarrassed by my attire, a pair of soiled panties and nothing else. Especially as, at that moment, I saw Christian entering the room and freezing as he saw me.

I blushed furiously, but then Rose and Dimitri were there and I was untied from the chair, the gag removed. I gasped for breath, working my jaw, flexing it to try and work out the pain. Christian respectfully looked away and Dimitri covered me with his trench coat, much to my relief.

' _It's, it's over at last, I'm safe, we're all safe...'_ I thought. _'Oh Jill, thank God, you're safe too.'_

I had just saw Jill, also covered by a jacket, being guided into the room by Eddie. Christian approached me.

"Lissa, I, are you…?" He gasped.

I nodded, smiling. "I'll be fine, thank you. Is, is everything…?"

They all nodded and I realized at last that it was indeed over, Victor and Tasha were arrested, along with their Moroi compatriots, the Strigoi were all dead.

"Jill, you, you're alright?" I gasped.

Jill nodded smiling; as this was going on, one of the Guardians was performing a cleaner first-aid job on my severed finger, one that would last me until I made it back to the Academy, I just wish I had a change of clothes, but I could live with it.

It was then it happened, any hope of celebration was cut short just as my hand had been seen to. With a shout Tasha began struggling, before they could take her out. That caught everybody's attention. Just then she managed to get free enough to act and I screamed.

"ROSE, NO!"

But it was too late, Tasha had drawn a knife and stabbed Rose in the chest before they were able to drag her away. There was shouts, panicked cries. We all rushed to Rose, Dimitri catching before she hit the ground. She was gasping and choking, blood pooling in her wound before she passed out from the blood loss.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	23. Chapter 23

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 23 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **lovesmesomedanilalol: Yeah, a nasty little trick, well, read on and see what happens :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Kimavinzant: Thanks, well, here you go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

ROSE POV

I had felt nothing, nothing but the sharp pain in my chest, surrounded by total blackness. Then suddenly, despite everything, despite what I thought, I could feel consciousness returning to me.

' _What, but how, how could, I thought...I thought I was dead...She stabbed me, Tasha stabbed me.'_ I recalled. _'I should be dead, I could feel myself dying, how...'_

Before long I could feel myself, fully regaining consciousness, although I still kept my eyes closed. I wanted to be sure before opening them. I felt warm, comfortable, I was lying in a bed, not restrained in any way so I knew I was perfectly safe.

I knew we had won, but I had been worried about dying, worried that someone would have me restrained for my safety; but the fact I wasn't had to be a good sign; I wasn't in danger of opening up a wound by moving around it seemed.

I could hear hushed voices nearby, very familiar voices which relieved me further. I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted with the sight of the ceiling of St. Vladimir's Infirmary.

' _I...I'm alive...'_

Smiling I tried to sit up, feeling the weight of bandages wrapped around my chest, it made sense, considering my injury.

"Rose..."

I looked around and smiled when I saw them, everybody was here, all of them gathered around, relief showing and I couldn't help but feel that, at last, everything was on the right track again.

Everybody else was safe too, their injuries had been cleared up, Lissa and Jill looked so well again, the only possible sign of what they had gone through was Lissa's missing finger.

"Rose, thank God." Lissa gasped.

I grinned and spoke. "C'mon, you're not gonna be rid of me that easily."

That brought laughter from everyone and then, suddenly, after seeing them obviously holding back, both my parents seemed to break, they immediately embraced me.

"Rose, I...God I..." Mom choked out.

Dad was smiling, I could tell, as he too spoke. "We're just glad you're safe.

I blushed and felt suddenly awkward, I wasn't used to such open displays of affection, especially from my parents. When we parted however I managed to smile, feeling grateful nonetheless. What mattered was that everything was okay, that I was alive and we were all safe.

It was clear from their reactions to me, that everybody knew that I wouldn't suffer lasting damage, that none of us would. While relief and happiness were prevalent, I still felt nervous, seeing Lissa, we still needed to talk after all. Not only that, I couldn't deny my curiosity for much longer. I needed to know, how did I survive.

Finally, I looked at the others, before asking at last.

"What's going on, how did I end up here, how am I still…?"

It was Dimitri who replied. "Rose, we were as amazed as you, your chances of survival turned out to be one in twelve thousand."

I froze at that. "What?!"

"It turns out, while you were stabbed and in danger...but your heart hadn't actually been pierced by the knife." Dimitri continued to explain.

The others nodded and I was even more shocked.

"What, but that's, impossible. I saw it, the blade..."

Dimitri shook his head. "You heart wasn't directly hit, you...Rose, you have a condition known as dextrocardia, your heart is in fact on the right side of your body, not the left, that is what saved you."

I bit my lip; it certainly would explained things. Whatever had saved me, I was glad for it, I was alive and hopefully, everything was over, hopefully I could also resolve things at last with Lissa. It seemed the others were considering that, for they all excused themselves in one way or another and left. Until finally, it was just me and Lissa in the infirmary.

There was an awkward silence while I fidgeted with a sleeve on my hospital gown, Lissa shifted her weight from foot to foot, until finally she stepped closer and sat down next to the bed.

"Rose, I-" She began.

At the same time I burst out. "Lissa-"

We both stopped then laughed and I shook my head, gesturing for her to begin.

She smiled lightly and spoke. "Rose, about what happened that time...I think we were both...a little too intense."

"I can't argue with that." I said, recalling that argument we had.

"Yes well, all the same...I still feel terrible about it and...after everything that's happened I just..." She stammered, clearly upset.

I smiled gently. "Lissa; I get it, it was messed up, and the kidnapping clearly messed things up worse but...it's alright. Let's try and put this behind us and focus on fixing things, going forwards, okay?"

Lissa smiled at that. "Rose, I...thank you."

With that she hugged me, a hug I gladly returned.

"I promise, we'll figure a way out, try and get you reinstated as my Guardian, especially after all the effort you put forward to rescuing me." Lissa replied with a grin.

I nodded, relieved, it seemed that finally, everything was going well. We could at last look to the future, with hope.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	24. Chapter 24

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 24 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **lovesmesomedanilalol: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, there's not much left of the story now, but there will be some, I promise.  
Kimavinzant: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

DIMITRI POV

I smiled as I entered the Infirmary, Rose was due to be released soon; I decided to check up on her, especially since, with everything that was happening lately, there was a few things we needed to discuss. I saw Rose sitting upright in bed, looking impatient, I couldn't help but smirk.

"You know, fuming about it won't make the wait any quicker." I told her, approaching.

She looked up at me and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah...still; I suppose you're right, I just, I feel fine."

I nodded. "I know, we all do, they're just making sure that everything _is_ fine, don't forget, you'll be released, soon, either later today, or early tomorrow."

She sighed but nodded. I pondered for a moment, sitting down, finally I knew I had to talk about it.

"Rose, we need to talk...about us." I told her. "I know what we've said, the things we've endured together, but, now, with everything here, we need to decide..."

Shaking her head, Rose immediately replied. "I don't care what people think, I know what I want and what I feel."

I smiled widely, hearing that. "My thoughts exactly, but I had to make sure. So, we're together and no matter what other people think, we stand together?"

"Yes; I love you and I will do anything for you." She said.

I moved closer. "As will I, do anything for you, as I love you too."

Grinning we both kissed.

Parting for air, we both were happier than ever, we both agreed and were certain now, we would no longer hide our feelings for relationship for anything. Settling back, we sat for a while, simply enjoying each other's company. I decided to share the news I had been given.

"Well, you'll be relieved to know that any charges those...overzealous Guardians planned on pinning on you have been dropped and completely forgotten." I told her.

Rose laughed and shook her head at that. "Really, that must have been tough for them to swallow. What about, about Viktor and Tasha?"

I explained. "They're currently both imprisoned, it's been decided there is no need for a trial, they'll have their sentences decided soon..."

"Good." Rose smiled.

She saw my expression however and raised an eyebrow.

"What else has happened?" She asked, noting I wasn't done.

I grinned and then told her. "I know you weren't one for ceremony, so I convinced them to skip it. As of now, you are officially, if perhaps a little prematurely, a full-fledged Guardian."

Rose gasped at that and I tried to stifle my laughter; this was significant after all, Rose was now the youngest official Guardian in history.

"That is...wow..." She gasped.

I nodded and also added some more news. "Also, Lissa has been working hard, she's recovered all the ground she lost in the race for the crown...It's almost time, the crowning ceremony will be held soon, the final three will meet to determine who the final choice will be."

Rose smiled at that. "Good, here's hoping Lissa wins, if anyone is perfect to be Queen, it's Lissa."

"Indeed, well, you should be out by then."

"I can't wait." Rose muttered.

I laughed and nodded.

So it was, the following day, I approached the infirmary again, Rose was due to be released. I saw her leaving, fully dressed, just as I approached.

"Well, well, someone's happy." I quipped as she saw me.

Grinning she nodded. "Of course, I'm finally out of there. I better get back into practice, what do you say about some more...training?"

I laughed. "Indeed, well, we can get down to that. But first, how are you?"

"Better, much better, everything's fine, I've made a full recovery, the bandages are gone." She explained before smirking, eyes dancing. "Apart from a small scar on my chest, no sign of any attack remains...wanna see."

A few months ago, I would have choked or got angry at such a comment, not I just snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Maybe...another time?" I replied, making it clear I was definitely considering it.

"Oh, absolutely." She replied with a wicked grin.

Satisfied we both began to walk away, as we did so, I updated Rose on the race for the throne.

"Well; it's finally come down to the final three, tomorrow will be the last day, where the new monarch will be crowned...Lissa is one of the three."

Rose nodded; both of us knew exactly the same thing, we would stand by Lissa, as far as we were concerned, everything rode on her success.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	25. Chapter 25

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 25 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **stardreamer2608: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all :)  
Kimavinzant: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

LISSA POV

I awoke nervously, running my hands through my hair as I sat on the edge of my bed. I tried to smooth out my lime green knee length silk nightgown, while regulating my breathing as much as possible. Today was the day, the day of the crowning ceremony.

Today, it would be determined who had the most support and who, therefore, would become the new King or Queen of the Moroi.

' _I never imagined it would come down to the this, that everything that happened...'_ I thought to myself. _'But it's now time, there are only three of us left, so this is the last day, this is when we will determine the result.'_

I considered who my opponents were, I had made it to the final free, all the others pulling out after their support dwindled and instead began supporting those that remained. Apart from myself, the only ones that remained were Adrian, for the Ivashkov clan and, to my disgust, Veronica of the Lazar clan.

I glowered at the thought of her. _'How is she still here, her attitude eroded so much support for her, right from the first day...'_

Shaking my head I stood up, I was prayed that, no matter what happened, Veronica would not succeed in her efforts to claim the throne. That meant however, that if I failed to claim it, it was up to Adrian. In Veronica's hands, we would be doomed.

Composing myself I got ready for the ceremony, removing my nightgown and getting dressed, soon I was prepared in a white floor length dress with loose forearm length sleeves, gold netting on bodice. I also wore a dark purple belt with gold clasp and white heels.

Satisfied I was ready I took a deep breath and, finally, I left my room, I was just in time to see Rose, Christian and Dimitri arriving. They too had also dressed up well, Christian and Dimitri both in dark suits with white shirts, Christian also wearing a dark blue tie.

Rose meanwhile wore a maroon knee length tank dress, a dark red sash around her waits and finally, to round her outfit off, a pair of dark red sandal heels.

"Lissa, it's time, you read?" Rose asked at once.

I nodded. "Yes, is Jill…?"

Dimitri nodded. "She's already prepared, she'll join us at the throne room with Eddie."

I smiled, good. We immediately began making our way to the throne room, on the way we spotted people we knew. Many of them I knew as either my supporters. Two who stood out were Mia and Aaron, they were just outside the throne room, talking to Jill and Eddie.

Once again everyone was dressed up impeccably; Jill wore a shimmering gold ankle length dress and matching flats. Mia wore a sparkly silver spaghetti strap dress, ending two inches above the knee and silver sandal heels.

Eddie and Aaron both wore dark suits like Christian and Dimitri, but with different coloured ties, Eddie's being dark green and Aaron's a deep purple.

I smiled as I saw them. _'Eddie and Jill, it's clear they care deeply for each other; they just haven't been able to openly admit it yet...Mia and Aaron finally reconciled and now they're back together. Everything_ _seems to be going well...although that all depends on what happens next.'_

We immediately walked over and joined them outside, catching their attention as we arrived.

"Hi guys, this is it, huh?"

They all nodded and Jill replied. "We're all ready Lissa, it's...we'll do this, I know it."

I smiled warmly. "I know, let's go in, we all have to make sure we're in position...before it's time to begin."

They all nodded and all entered the throne room. The throne room was already full of people, but so far, I noted of the remaining Royals, we were the first to arrive. We walked forwards quickly, everybody going to their designated places.

Looking around I spotted another two familiar faces, a woman in green suit trousers with matching blouse and suit jacket with gold buttons, black heels and small gold earrings. Next to her, a man in a similar suit to many of the other men, but with a silver shirt and tie. It was Rose's parents.

I glanced uneasily at Rose, while they were trying, things still weren't all good between them. However Rose's expression gave me hope as she merely smiled and nodded to them, before taking her place by my side, along with Jill.

"Well, seems we just got here early enough." Rose quipped.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw what she meant, Adrian had arrived, clad in a royal blue double breasted suit with a night blue shirt and black bow-tie and white socks and black polished shoes. He smirked and nodded to us before taking his place with his supporters and Guardian. It was then Veronica arrived, much later, when everyone else was already here.

' _God, you have got to be kidding me...'_ I thought incredulously.

She certainly was making sure she stood out, given her outfit. A deep purple floor length velvet dress, the skirt made out of purple _feathers_ , she also wore a gold cape, lilac heels and finally, a brown belt encrusted with decorative jewels.

Rolling my eyes at her extravagance I instead focused as she took her place, along with her clan and such, ready for things to begin.

With that a Court official stepped forwards.

"Now that we are all present and accounted for, we shall begin." He announced. "Recently there have been some...unexpected developments, but as they had been resolved, everything is now set...We have three candidates left; but only one can succeed. Before we enter the final series of debates and make our final choice...Do any of the candidates remaining have any last minute changes to make?"

I shook my head, apparently so did Veronica, but then, Adrian spoke up, surprising everyone.

"As a matter of fact, I do...I've discussed matters with my supporters and allies and we've all agreed..." He said suddenly. "I will be withdrawing; instead we shall all pledge our support to those who remain."

There were whispers, I stared at him in shock, now it was absolutely up to me. The pressure was now on as this was accepted and soon the debates began and the final stage of the race for the throne began.

In the end, all we could do was wait as finally, the decision would be made. The court official stepped forwards and prepared to make the announcement as I waited with baited breath, Veronica still looked smug.

But that smug look faded, as the announcement was made. "The decision has been made, given the support shown or and the suitability of the candidate, the new Queen of the Moroi...Vasilisa Dragomir!"

There was a moment before realization dawned and I realized, I had done it, Veronica looked shocked and furious, disbelief written all over her face.

I already knew what I had to do, as soon as I was crowned I'd be expected to give a speech. I fully intended to and with that speech I would not only ensure that I remained true to the ideals I had put forth and also, would help ensure the personal happiness of a few important people too; albeit still remaining practical about it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	26. Chapter 26

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 26 of my Vampire Academy story, just a short little relaxing chapter before the last main event, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **stardreamer2608: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yes indeed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Kimavinzant: Thanks :)  
lovesmesomedanilalol: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, well, it's all good :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

CHRISTIAN POV

I grinned as I sat with Lissa and the others at the cafeteria. Graduation was imminent for many of us, this was the final school day of the year.

' _I still can't believe it; everything's changed so much, all of us are...different now.'_ I noted.

It was true, now, more than ever, things seemed to be improving for us all. Not only had Lissa become Queen but in her speech she had ensured that we remained together, in fact, we were practically engaged now.

I grinned at that. _'Not only that, she was able to, while following Royal protocol to ensure Rose and Dimitri could remain together too; by assigning Dimitri as my Guardian and keeping Rose as hers, rather than them both being hers, saves them having to choose I guess, when danger comes.'_

She had helped Eddie and Jill too; ensuring that, despite his controversial status, Eddie was to be assigned as Jill's Guardian. I looked over at Jill and Eddie, they were sitting, smiling happily; certainly holding hands under the table.

"So, you guys are finally together?" Lissa asked.

They nodded and Jill replied. "Yeah, we...we spoke about it yesterday...We couldn't deny it anymore and..."

I laughed. "I know the feeling guys, Lissa and I were the same at first, right?"

She nodded; also laughing and we continued talking, Mia, Aaron and Rose all sat with us, joining in the conversation too.

I was glad that Lissa not only wholeheartedly approved of Jill and Eddie's relationship but gave them her blessing, practically ensuring that they could be together. It was clear however that things were going to change, in many ways, for all of us.

True we had been through quite a number of changes already, but there would be more to come.

' _However, I know, I just know, together, we'll be able to face them.'_ I told myself.

So, grinning I joined Lissa as we headed to our next class, the last few classes of the day were due now. The others were all heading off to their classes too; we were all discussing plans and ideas for the future, although right now, nothing definite had been decided.

Nevertheless; I couldn't deny that, after so long, so many people, after having endured so much, were now happy.

"It's good seeing everybody together, things are going well and any issues they might have seem to be calming down." I said as I spoke to Lissa.

She nodded. "I know; I'm glad for all of them, especially Rose and Dimitri, they...they might still face issues, but the worst is over, I'm sure."

I laughed softly. "True, and what about us. This is going to take things to a whole new level for us, huh?"

"It is, and you better be ready mister." She remarked teasingly. "After all, as Prince Consort, you'll have some new responsibilities and now weaselling out of them.

With another laugh I shook my head. "I got it, I got it, relax...Don't worry, I know and I'm prepared."

I meant it too, I was, we all were, the issues of the past finally laid to rest, we looked forwards now, to the future.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, we're near the end of the story now, this is the last Christian chapter, only one more chapter for each of the remaining characters.


	27. Chapter 27

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 27 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
lovesmesomedanilalol: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Kimavinzant: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

LISSA POV

I grinned as I stood in my room; it was time for possibly the final major event at the school before we graduated and set out, ready for the next part of our lives. We were all getting ready for the prom, I wasn't alone in my room getting ready, Rose, Jill and Mia were all here too.

"Well, well, someone seems excited for prom." Rose teased good-naturedly.

I laughed. "I think we all are, Rose."

We all laughed lightly before Mia spoke up.

"So, Rose, are you sure you're gonna be okay, I mean…?"

Rose bit her lip and I knew why, this would the first time Rose and Dimitri would be seen in public, by a large audience. I turned to her, also worried.

"That's true, are you, are you…?" I queried.

Rose shook her head and smirked. "I'll be fine, don't worry. If anyone has anything to say about us, let them try."

Relieved by her confidence we were all prepared to get ready.

"We better hurry, the guys will be waiting." Jill added at last.

In agreement we began to get dressed. Soon we were all in our prom dresses, mine was a jade green chiffon halter dress that came down to my knees with a fitted bodice and flowing skirt. A simple black band circled my torso under the bust to accentuate my curves. Jade green flats finished the outfit off.

Rose was wearing a maroon strapless dress with fitted lace covered bodice and flowing knee length satin skirt and matching five inch stiletto heels.

Mia and Jill approached us; both also dressed up. Mia in a purple silk bubble skirt dress with spaghetti straps and a fitted bodice, a ribbon tied under the bust to show curves and purple flats.

Jill in a baby blue floor length gown with an asymmetrical skirt with a single shoulder strap with flowers running up it and a fitted bodice, 3 inch open-toed heels of the same colour finished the outfit.

"Alright, let's go, better hurry, we're nearly done." I said. "Just got to finish our hair."

The others nodded and we quickly began styling our hair, each taking our own style. In my case a French braid to pull it back from my face and then into an up-do that was clipped in place with a few loose strands framing my face. Rose had hers softly parted on the right and pinned back from her face.

Mia parted her hair on the left and pinned it into a messy bun just below her hair while Jill settled for simply brushing and pinning her hair back from her face. Once we were all ready, we left my room and soon met with the guys.

We all shared smirks at their faces upon seeing us. Grinning widely I went to Christian, looking rather smart in a double breasted black suit with a jade green waistcoat and black leather shoes with a black tie.

Dimitri meanwhile was clad in a black jacket with tails, a maroon waistcoat, a white dress shirt, black bow tie, black dress pants and black leather shoes. I couldn't help but grin widely, Christian nodded as we observed Rose and Dimitri kissing and embracing.

Gently nudging me, Christian directed my attention to the others, again, it was clear that our most prevalent emotions these days, was happiness and love. Aaron was dressed up good in a purple silk dress shirt, a black dress pants, black leather shoes and a black tie.

Finally, Eddie was wearing a white dress shirt with baby blue tie, black dress pants, a black double breasted jacket and silver waist coat, black leather dress shoes finished the outfit off.

"Wow guys, you all look great." I said truthfully.

Eddie laughed. "Thanks, you all look great too."

Laughing, joking and walking together we began making our way to the grand hall where the prom would be taking place. As we walked I overheard two girls whispering as they walked nearby.

"Oh my god, is that Rose Hathaway, with Dimitri Belikov?"

The other scoffed. "Oh God, how pathetic, he's like...way older than her and, and they're both..."

She didn't finish, in fact, they both stopped talking all together as I glared at them, silencing them at once. They hurried fearfully onwards. I sighed but then saw Rose grinning at me and I returned her grin. Okay, being Queen in spite of my young age definitely had some benefits it seemed.

We entered the main hall and instantly we were surrounded by large crowds, loud music and overwhelming cheerfulness. The effects were immediate, Aaron, Mia, Jill and Eddie all instantly went to join the others and begin dancing. Shaking my head; deciding to leave that for now and joined Rose and Dimitri at the snack table.

"Well, here we are guys." Rose remarked. "We somehow survived everything that was thrown at us and now we're here, at prom."

I laughed. "True, so, think we'll _survive_ this?"

Laughing we continue to banter happily, relieved that everything was back to normal, if not better and we looked forwards to our future. Just then the music changed to a slow dancing song, one Christian and I recognized. We shared a look as, smiling softly he spoke.

"Would you care to dance?"

I returned his smile, taking his hand. "I would love to."

So we headed out onto the dance floor, ignoring the sudden stares we were getting and soon we stood, holding each other, ready to begin dancing.

The lyrics washed over me as we began:

 _I wanna call the stars  
Down from the sky  
I wanna live a day  
That never dies  
I wanna change the world  
Only for you  
All the impossible  
I wanna do_

I wanna hold you close  
Under the rain  
I wanna kiss your smile  
And feel the pain  
I know what's beautiful  
Looking at you  
In a world of lies  
You are the truth

In so many ways, I felt this song related to my relationship with Christian; it was something he agreed with after I _finally_ got him to listen to the song. Letting it wash over us, we swayed gently to the music and danced; simply going by emotion, letting our feelings guide us.

 _And baby  
Everytime you touch me  
I become a hero  
I'll make you safe  
No matter where you are  
And bring you  
Everything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
I'm shining like a candle in the dark  
When you tell me that you love me_

 _I wanna make you see_  
 _Just what I was_  
 _Show you the loneliness_  
 _And what it does_  
 _You walked into my life_  
 _To stop my tears_  
 _Everything's easy now_  
 _I have you here_

Christian glanced around and whispered. "Lissa, we, everybody is..."

"Ignore them." I replied. "It's just us, this moment, is ours."

Smiling he nodded and we continued.

 _And baby  
Everytime you touch me  
I become a hero  
I'll make you safe  
No matter where you are  
And bring you  
Everything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
I'm shining like a candle in the dark  
When you tell me that you love me_

 _In a world without you_  
 _I would always hunger_  
 _All I need is your love to make me stronger_

 _And baby_  
 _Everytime you touch me_  
 _I become a hero_  
 _I'll make you safe_  
 _No matter where you are_  
 _And bring you_  
 _Everything you ask for_  
 _Nothing is above me_  
 _I'm shining like a candle in the dark_  
 _When you tell me that you love me_

We had come so far, endured so much and had so many obstacles to overcome. But we had done it and we were here, things couldn't be better.

 _You love me  
When you tell me that you love me_

The song ended and, looking up into Christian's eyes I let the final bust of emotion push through and, moving closer, we kissed deeply.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, here we go, last Lissa chapter, just two more to go, one Dimitri chapter and one Rose chapter, nearing the end now.


	28. Chapter 28

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Chapter 28 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **lovesmesomedanilalol: Thanks, well, here's the first of them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Alexlc: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, check it out :)  
Kimavinzant: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

DIMITRI POV

I couldn't believe this was actually happening; that I was here, at the Academy's prom. Not as part of the guard duty, but as Rose's prom date.

' _Yet remarkably, here I am...Even better, aside from the odd person here or there, who has since been scared off...'_ I noted to myself. _'We are left alone, to be happy together, no issues being raised.'_

I thought carefully for a moment, wondering just what was holding people back. I had suspected to have to be ready to deflect God knows how many people giving us grief.

Feeling Rose's arm snake around my waist I grinned and pulled her closer. _'I wouldn't change it for the world though; Rose is worth it, she is worthy everything. Nevertheless, I_ _suppose, I suppose people just have other things on their minds. I'll enjoy the peace, while it lasts.'_

I turned my head towards Rose to find her smirking at me.

"Uh-oh, hear that?" She said suddenly.

I tilted my head. "Hear what?"

Grinning she replied. "It's your brain working overtime. Overthinking things again?"

Laughing I realized she was right, so, simply reacting I leaned down and kissed her, a kiss she gladly returned. She was right, I shouldn't overthink things; I was far too happy to let things like that get to me.

It was at this moment that Rose and I spotted Lissa and Christian, after their dance, talking to Jill and Eddie. I turned to Rose again.

"So, how does it feel, Guardian to the Queen, hmmm?" I questioned casually.

Eyes dancing Rose replied casually as ever. "Doesn't feel any different, not to me, Lissa is my best friend first and always."

I nodded. "Good."

We were both happy everything was finally going perfectly. It was then the music changed again and Rose's eyes widened. I listened to the song and smiled, realizing why she reacted the way she did. She knew the song well, a guilty pleasure apparently.

"Would you care to dance?" I asked her.

She looked at me incredulously first but then grinned. "I'd love to."

So, holding each other, we made our way out onto the dance floor.

Facing each other, we prepared and soon, as the lyrics of the song began, we began to dance, another slow dance tune, similar to Lissa and Christian's.

 _I can be fragile  
I can break in two  
But I know I'll be  
Swept up by you_

 _And if I get frightened  
You'll always be  
A place of quiet  
To calm me_

I smiled lightly as I heard the lyrics, I couldn't help but note that they were surprisingly fitting for Rose.

 _And if you feel my love  
Just let it show  
And if you want my heart  
Just let me know_

 _'Cause you are meant for me_

 _Sometimes I feel frozen  
And the words I say  
You carry my breath the wrong  
But then when I touch you  
And I disappear  
Safe in your arms  
You take me_

 _And if you feel my love  
Just let it show  
And if you want my heart  
Just let me know_

 _'Cause you are meant for me_

Yes, they certainly fit her, Rose after was strong, but could be surprisingly deeply vulnerable at times. At this moment she rested her head on my chest and I smiled, moving my arms to embrace her.

 _My heart has come alive now  
It opened up a whole new world  
I only want to show you  
What it's like to love this love_

 _'Cause you are meant for me_

 _'Cause you are meant for me_

 _'Cause you are meant for me_

As the song finished Rose straightened up and we kissed again.

* * *

Later on, with the prom finished, Rose and I slipped away, back to my room. Once there we couldn't deny it, we were holding back for some time following our dance. We immediately began to make out, kissing and then, deciding, by mutual agreement, not to hold back anymore.

Rose was the first to begin and began undressing me, I responded in kind mere moments later until Rose's dress was off. Now, apart form her heels, all she wore was a pair of rather sexy maroon lace panties and a matching strapless bra.

"Like what you see comrade?" She teased as she removed her heels, swinging her hips enticingly.

I smirked. "Oh, yes indeed."

Our act continues until soon we were both naked, me removing my black boxers and soon we fell onto the bed and, at that point, we pretty much stopped thinking and just acted, love and happiness overcoming us as we made love for the first time, after so long, everything had become perfect, I was hopeful Rose felt the same, but me, with this, I felt, complete.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, the last Dimitri chapter now, just Rose's final chapter to come, then we reach the end of the story.


	29. Epilogue

**Vampire Academy: A Desperate Cause**

Final chapter of my Vampire Academy story, just a short little Rose chapter to sum things up, a little epilogue, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **stardreamer2608: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Kimavinzant: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
lovesmesomedanilalol: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, not sure as I don't have any further Vampire Academy plans at the moment, but well, we'll see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

ROSE POV

I smiled at the warm feelings within me as I awoke; I slowly opening my eyes, already knowing what I would find. Sure enough, I was lying in Dimitri's bed, Dimitri next to me, we both still held each other, were both still naked.

Memories of our activities last night came rushing back to me and I grinned widely. Dimitri was awake too and saw me grinning.

"Morning Roza." He greeted softly.

I smiled and kissed him before settling in, resting my head on his shoulder as we simply lay together. Last night had been incredible and now, after so long, we had done it.

We were all looking to the future now and, for Dimitri and I, this meant looking forward to our new life together, with real hope.

Everything had, after all, turned out better than any of us could ever imagine.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
